Once Old Now New
by RunWonderlandRun
Summary: In which Kurt deals with being the new Avatar. A Glee/Avatar: The Last Airbender Fusion. The Glee characters live in modern day Avatar universe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Basically the Glee people living in a modern day Avatar-The Last Airbender universe.**

1

Centuries ago there were as many benders as there were non-benders. In the last couple hundred years that changed. While it wasn't rare to be a bender it wasn't so common either. Wars were fought with machines and guns not the elements. Humans were no longer in touch with the spirits. As the years passed the old ways started to be replaced by technology and science. However, there was one tradition that could never die out.

"How is your training coming along?"

Kurt shrugged, "Ok. I passed my earth bending test."

"Of course you did," Burt grin, "I knew you would."

Sighing Kurt conjured up a little flame, "I know."

"So you only have one more element right?"

The flame in his hand flickered blue for a second.

"Just one more."

Burt must have heard something in his son's voice.

"I'm proud of you kid-you know that right?"

Kurt nodded and let the flame in his hand go out. Grabbing his bag he heads down to his room. He falls on top of his bed shivering. Kurt turned his head to stare at the various scrolls littering his desk. Benders usually had a teacher to learn their element. They also had the internet but Kurt had been given those scrolls because it was tradition. He had argued with his firebending teacher about them but the woman had told Kurt that he needed to learn from the scrolls because he was the Avatar.

Groaning Kurt covered his head with a pillow. When he was two years old his parents discovered that he was a fire bender. Neither his mother nor father were benders. His grandparents on either side hadn't been benders either. It wasn't until Kurt was seven years old that they discovered that he wasn't just any bender. There was a car accident. Fire had erupted around his mother's car and she wouldn't wake up. All Kurt remembers is screaming her name before everything had turned blue and then black. When he woke up at the hospital his father was by his bed. Men and women with odd looking clothes stood behind him. His father hugged him and refused to let him go. When Kurt asked for his mother, his dad shook his head and told him that his mom was gone. Kurt didn't even have time to cry before the weird people told him that apparently, he was the new Avatar.

A month after his mother's funeral a waterbending master showed up at the Hummel house. He too had that odd symbol printed on his clothing. Kurt didn't want to learn but the teacher was adamant.

"It's your duty," he had said, "You are the Avatar."

Kurt wanted to tell him that the last two Avatars have been nothing but a sort of Idol. They were symbols of a by-gone era. They were admired by the world for their abilities and history but had no real power. Despite his misgivings Kurt took the lessons the White Lotus members set up for him. He took water bending lessons along with his fire bending lessons. When he was 13 he graduated from both. Two weeks after his tests a strong woman named Beiste had come to his house to teach him earth bending. While Kurt had a bit of trouble with waterbending, earthbending came naturally to him. He loved the strength behind it. He loved how straight forward it was. He loved being grounded to the earth. The only thing he didn't like was the dirt that would stick to his body. Beiste would laugh whenever he complained about how long it would take to scrub the dirt off his feet. All she would say is that a little dirt never hurt anybody.

Smiling Kurt grabbed the blade his teacher had given him. He'd never worked with weapons but Beiste had given it to him for passing his test. The handle was black with silver lines. The sheath bore a flying boar surrounded by bronze clouds. Kurt had protested. It was obvious that the sword was an antique and probably very important to his teacher but she insisted he keep it. Kurt would ask his father to build something to keep it safe. Putting the sword aside Kurt checked his cell phone. Mercedes had texted him some gossip and Tina texted him a question about their math homework. After answering his friends Kurt stretched out before putting on his pajamas. It wasn't that late but he was tired. As he did his nightly skin care routine Kurt thought about his next lessons. Now that he mastered earth, the only element he had left to conquer was air. Kurt huffed. Airbenders were a little elusive. Kurt had met plenty of firebenders, earthbenders and waterbenders but only one airbender. Still he didn't doubt that the White Lotus members already had a master lined up for him. After wiping his face down Kurt settled on his bed. He looked at the scrolls again. All of his teachers have told him that as soon as he mastered all four elements, he would be presented to the world as the Avatar. Kurt isn't really thrilled by the idea. When people find out he's the Avatar they'll start treating him different. Like a celebrity or a saint. He's not looking forward to it.

"I still have a few years," Kurt told himself, "At least four."

He pulled the covers over his head. Tomorrow Kurt would go to school. He'll avoid the jocks and hang out with Mercedes and Tina. He'll go to Glee club where he'll sing and dance with his friends and then he'll come home to train.

Closing his eyes Kurt fell asleep.

()()()()()

Grimacing Kurt scraped the slushy off his eyes and entered the girl's bathroom. He looked around to see if anyone was there but it was empty. With a wave of his hand the ice and water clinging to him and his clothes flew into the sink in front of him. Kurt looked in the mirror and glared. While his skin and clothes were no longer soaked, the red dye remained.

"It just had to be red," he murmured, "of course."

He spent a few minutes trying to scrub the red dye off with some success. At least his skin wasn't that bright a red anymore and he managed to get to class on time. Kurt took his seat next to Mike who was spinning a couple of marbles in the air. Mike was the only airbender Kurt had ever met. The blue arrow tattoos stood against his skin like a beacon.

"Hey Kurt," Mike said. The marbles dropped into his hands, "how are you doing?" he stared at his clothing and winced, "they get you this morning?"

"Unfortunately," Kurt said, "but I managed to get the worst of it out."

"Cool."

Kurt nodded. A minute later the teacher entered and class started but Kurt wasn't really paying attention. All he could think about were his new lessons. He wondered what kind of teacher he would have. He'd heard that airbenders tended to be a little more mellow, more "worldly" than other benders. He hoped his teacher would have plenty of patience. His firebending teacher had a hot temper to match his element.

Half way through the class Kurt felt a prickling sensation on his neck. Shuddering he turned his head a little and caught Dave Karofsky's eyes. The boy sneered at him and mouthed something. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back. Dave was nothing more than another jock to Kurt. The only thing that made Kurt more wary of Karofsky is that he was also a bender-an earthbender. Beiste was his teacher as well. From what Kurt heard Karofsky was pretty good. Lucky for Kurt he's never seen Karofsky's skills first hand. There were a couple of benders in the football and hockey team. They've mostly showed off their skills to frighten Kurt but they've never really actually attacked him. As far as the school was concerned Kurt was a non-bender. Mercedes and Tina knew that he was firebender as did Finn and Carole. He felt a little guilty about lying to the rest of his friends about his abilities but he didn't want a lot of people to know.

When the bell rang Kurt gathered his things and headed out to his next class. He could feel Karofsky behind him. Kurt made sure to walk in the middle of the hallway, surrounded by other students. Soon enough he was in his next class which was jock free. Minutes later the class started.

"Today," the teacher said as she pulled down a map, "we will be talking about the history of bending and the history of the Avatar."

Kurt slid down in his seat and glared at his desk. Today was going to be a long day.

()()()()

There was a black SUV parked outside of Kurt's home. Pinching his nose Kurt counted to ten before stepping out of his car. He really wasn't in the mood for any kind of training. He just wanted to put some music on and do his homework; he wanted to be a normal teenager. Before he reached the porch someone came out of his house.

"Kurt," the woman bowed to him. Kurt bowed back. She must be a Lotus member, "your new teacher is here."

"Great," Kurt said. Gripping the strap of his bag Kurt entered his home. His dad was sitting on the couch. Beside him were two White Lotus members. Sitting across from him was another woman. Kurt blinked at her. She was wearing traditional airbender clothing-and her hair!

"Hey bud," his father greeted.

"Hi Dad."

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off the woman.

"How was school?"

He shrugged and set the bag down, "It was school," the two men beside his father stood up and were joined by the woman who greeted Kurt outside. They bowed to him again. Kurt restrained from rolling his eyes and bowed too.

"Kurt," the woman said, "this is An-she'll be your airbending teacher."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," An said. She extended her hand to him. Kurt shook it gladly.

"Likewise Master An."

She laughed and shook her head, "Oh God just call me An. Master An sounds so…" she shuddered, "wrong."

Kurt laughed. Beiste wouldn't let him call her Master either. Neither had his waterbending teacher Zell. The only one he had to refer to as Master was his firebending teacher.

"Alright-it's nice to meet you, An."

She smiled and gestured to the backyard. Kurt looked at his father.

"Don't let me stop you," he said. The White Lotus members nodded at him. Kurt licked his lips and went out into the yard, An close behind him.

"You're not happy."

Kurt stopped but didn't look back.

"You don't want to be the Avatar."

He made him turn around. He was expecting An to look at him with pity but she just looked curious.

"No," Kurt said, "I really don't."

An cocked her head to the side, "You've been reborn for so long. You've lived so many lives."

Kurt looked up at the sky, "Things are different. There really isn't any use for the Avatar anymore."

"The Avatar will ALWAYS be needed," An said, "maybe not in your lifetime. Maybe not even in your next but you will be needed at some point."

Kurt doesn't say anything to that and luckily for him, An doesn't push him.

"Now," she says, "have you ever tried air bending?"

()())(()()

The training session wasn't bad. An just had Kurt meditate and walked him through some basic moves.

"Next time we'll get to the bending," she told him, "I want you to keep meditating ok?"

"Ok."

"Good," An grinned, "you're going to be a great student-I can tell. I'll see you next Saturday."

Kurt nodded and watched her leave. His Dad came up behind him after she left.

"I talked to the Lotus people," he said, "They say she's a great teacher."

"She is," Kurt agreed, "did they say anything else?"

Burt shook his head, "No. Just that they'll drop by once in a while, to see how you're doing."

"They didn't say anything about what would happen after I mastered airbending?"

His father pulled him into a hug, "Nothing about that," Burt let him go, "I invited Carol and Finn over for dinner."

"I can cook up some burgers and fry up some fries."

"Thanks," Burt said, "tell me if you need some help ok?"

His dad went back into the house. Kurt stayed outside for a minute more. An would be back next Saturday. She would be back every Saturday until Kurt had mastered airbending. When he mastered airbending he was going to be presented to the world as the new Avatar and his life would never again be the same. Taking a deep breath Kurt entered his house. There was no use dwelling about the future. It'll come when it comes. All Kurt could do was enjoy the life he had now and hope that everything would turn out ok.

**A/N-So I've been re-watching Avatar the Last Airbender. I LOVE THAT SHOW. A couple of years ago when they announced the Legend of Korra I freaked because oh my god YES! And when I saw the 1****st**** episode! I was like squealing and jumping up and down….and then this happened. This story is going to of course be a fusion of the Avatar world and the Glee world. Might have some spirit trips and of course weird animals. I'm going to be honest-I've no clue how long the story will be. I'll probably write until Kurt gets declared the new Avatar but I'm not sure. There will be Klaine and lots of Hudmel interaction and lots of Furt brotherly goodness. And illegal pro bending tournaments! And that's all I've got. Tell me what you think1**


	2. Chapter 2

2

Some time ago there were pro bending tournaments. Groups of benders would fight another group. It was a sport like soccer or football. Now days there were no such tournaments-at least, not legal ones.

"I can't believe he's bailing out on us!"

Kurt listened to Santana bitch.

"It's not like he was good anyways," Puck grunted, "guy was weak. We need a REAL firebender. We could have gotten higher scores if it wasn't for him."

That got Kurt's attention.

"Whatever," Santana scoffed "now we can't even compete."

"Can't we just find another fire bender?"

There was a smack.

"Ow!"

"How are we going to find a firebender in 2 days?"

Kurt spoke without thinking.

"I know a pretty good firebender."

Puck and Santana stopped bickering. Kurt turned to face them.

"Eavesdropping Hummel?"

Kurt shrugged, "You weren't being quiet."

Santana glared, "Are they good?"

"Oh they're good."

Kurt was never one to gloat about his bending but it was the truth. He was an awesome fire bender. He might be the Avatar but he was a firebender first.

"Who is it?"

Smirking Kurt grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down some directions, "Meet me here at five today. I'll introduce you."

Puck grinned, "Sweet."

A second later the teacher arrived and class began. Kurt tried to listen to what they were saying but he found it impossible. Now that his brain had time to catch up to his actions he was starting to panic. What was he thinking? Did he just anonymously volunteer himself to join Puck and Santana in their underground pro bending competition?

Well why not?

Kurt had never really sparred with anybody. He had only ever fought against his teachers. He'd never gone against someone else which he didn't think was fair. He knew for a fact that other benders learned by sparring against somebody else. Why couldn't he do that? Smiling Kurt nodded to himself and started taking notes. He couldn't wait to get out of school.

()()()()

When school let out Kurt raced home to drop of his things and change. Finn was in the living room a frown on his face.

"Dude," he said, "is it true?"

Kurt headed for his room, "Is what true?"

Finn followed him, "Puck said that you were going to introduce him to this awesome fire bender," he looked panicked, "so that he and Santana could compete in their, you know…tournament stuff."  
Kurt opened his drawers, "Yes?"

Groaning Finn covered his eyes, "Please tell me it's not you."

"Ok I won't."  
Finn's mouth dropped, "You-you can't be serious!"

Kurt huffed "Why not? I'm a great fire bender Finn. You've seen me."

"I know but," Finn flailed, "Dude you haven't been to those things! They're not just going against other high school kids! They're like, fighting college kids and shit!"

"So?" Kurt examined one of the shirts before laying it down on the bed, "Age doesn't really matter, Finn. Skill does."

His good as step-brother ran a hand down his face, "What if you get hurt?"

"Finn," Kurt looked over at him, "I promise I'll be careful," he went to his closet, "besides Santana and Puck haven't allowed me to join their little group anyways."

"Oh they will," Finn brightened up a little bit, "the other guy SUCKED. Like big time. You're like, light years ahead of him."

"Thanks Finn," Kurt grabbed an old pair of jeans, "now get out so that I can change."

"Can I come watch? Please?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Fine-as long as you don't tell my Dad or your Mom what we're doing ok?"

"Got it!"

()()()()()

Kurt and Finn arrived before Puck and Santana. Kurt had chosen a field a little ways from the highway. The field was hidden by wild thorns and tall trees. He'd come here to practice with his teachers. Before long they heard footsteps. Santana was the first to emerge, follow by Puck who was cursing and rubbing his arms.

"Fuck those thorns sting."

"Shut up Puckerman."

They stopped when they spotted Finn. Santana practically growled.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

Puck looked a little mad as well, "Yea Hummel Finn isn't a bender."

Kurt shook his head, "Finn isn't," he took a breath and turned to his side. He formed a fist and swung it into the air. A fire ball flew out.

"Holy shit!"

Puck was gaping at him. Santana looked confused.

"Hold up," he placed her hands on her hips, "since when can you firebend?"

"Since I was like two."

"Dude," Puck said, "I thought you weren't one of us. You've never like, showed off or anything."

Kurt shrugged, "I never really felt the need to."

"Well," Santana raised an eyebrow, "you've proved to be a bender-but are you good?"

"Yea!" Finn answered for him, "He's like, really good! Like I saw him fight with his teacher once, and Kurt totally beat him."

Kurt remembered that. His old fire bending Master had dropped by unexpectedly to see if Kurt was still up to par-which he was. Puck's eyes looked as if they would pop out.

"You won against a master?"

"He totally did!"

Even Santana looked impressed, "Tell you what-if you can hold your own against us, we'll let you join."

"Score!" Finn said jumping up down, "where should I stand so I don't get pummeled by stuff?"

Kurt pointed towards the brush, "Over there." Nodding Finn ran to the spot. Puck and Santana moved so that they were facing him. Kurt got into position and nodded. Puck was the first to strike. He shot a water whip which Kurt easily turned to steam. Kurt figured that Puck didn't want to pull out the big guns yet. Santana thought differently. No sooner had he deflected Pucks whip that she sent three huge rock disks his way. Kurt got out of the way of the first two and pummeled the other one with a fiery fist. Kurt slammed his foot into the ground and sent vines of fire her way. Santana pulled up a chunk of earth to block it while Puck sent a huge water ball at him. Grinning Kurt charged at the ball, his hands forming blades of fire. He sliced through the water and managed to crumble most of Santana's wall.

"Not bad," she said before punching the ground with her fist. Kurt felt the earth move beneath him and jumped. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Puck sending a jet of water his way. Breathing in Kurt straightened out and shot fire out of his feet. He twisted his hand up and sent an arrow of fire through the jet of water, dispersing it. When he landed on the ground Santana captured his feet. Puck immersed his body in water until only his head was left uncovered. In the blink of an eye he had one of Kurt's arms surrounded by freezing water. Before Puck could trap his other arm Kurt sliced the water before surrounding himself in a giant fireball. He felt the earth holding his feet weaken. Breathing out he swirled his hands above his head. The fire surrounding him blinded him for a second. Growling he sent the flames towards Santana and Puck. The rocks holding him vanished. He jumped up in time to see both his glee mates trying to dispel the fire. Smirking Kurt's arms were engulfed in fire. His firebending teacher had taught him to open his mind to the possibilities of using the waterbenders technique for fire. Before Puck and Santana could fully recover from his previous attack, Kurt whirled, slicing the air with the fire. Half moon flames flew at his friends. Inhaling Kurt whirled once more before pounding the ground with his left leg and quickly dragging it across the dirt. A wave of fire flew out. Panting he straightened out and took a huge breath. He held it for a second before exhaling. Fire erupted from his mouth. It joined the fire from the wave, making it bigger, hotter. Kurt waited. When the fire and smoke dissipated he could see a giant ball of charred earth standing in the middle of a small crater. After a minute the rocks fell down and Puck and Santana stumbled out. They stared at him.

"Ok," Santana stood up and brushed dirt of her clothing, "You're in."

"DUDE!" Puck came up to him and slapped his back, "that was bad ass! I mean oh my god!"

"I know right!" Finn yelled. He was bouncing up and down, "Kurt that was sweet!"

"We are so going to kick ass!" Puck pumped his fist into the air, "Santana we might actually WIN!"

"Yea, yea," despite her tone of voice, Kurt can tell she was excited, "here's the deal Hummel. The tournament already started. We're halfway to the finals not thanks to our old firebender. There are 6 more matches. If we win, we'll be legends."

"And get 15 grand."

"Right," Santana nodded, "the tournament takes place an hour away from Lima, every Saturday at 3am. Think you'll be able to sneak out?"

Kurt blinked but nodded, "I can."

Santana grinned, "Awesome. Meet us at the school at 1am." With that said Santana turned towards the brush. Still grinning like an idiot Puck lightly punched Kurt's shoulder before following his friend.

"That was amazing!" Finn came up to him, "Dude that like," Finn moved his arms like tentacles, "with the fire! I thought you were going to toast them!"

"I wasn't trying to actually HURT them," Kurt said, "I was just trying to prove myself."

"Well I think you did."

"Yea," Kurt sighed, "I think I did too," he looked down at his clothes and frowned, "Come on lets go home. I need to take a shower."

When they got out of the brush and into the Navigator Finn looked at him, "I can go with you guys, right?"

Kurt laughed, "Sure Finn-you can be our manager."

His friend grinned, "Cool!"

()()()(()(

Carole and his father were sitting outside on the porch swing when they arrived.

"Hey Finn, Kurt," his father looked at his clothing, "where were you guys?"

"Practicing," Kurt lied, "Finn just tagged along for the ride."

His father nodded. Caroled smiled at him,

"We're glad you guys are here," she said, "Burt and I wanted to talk to you," she grabbed Burt's hand, "Finn," Carole was practically bouncing in anticipation, "Burt asked me to marry him!"

Finn was the first to react, "Really?" Burt nodded, "that's awesome!"

"Yes," Kurt said. He felt a small pang of sadness but he squashed it down. His father deserved to be happy. Carole was a nice woman. She loved his Dad and she seemed to be fond of Kurt, despite the fact that he basically introduced Carole to his father in a misguided attempt to spend more time with Finn.

"I'm really happy for you," he said. Carole beamed at him as did his Dad, "have you guys set up a wedding date?"

"We're getting married in a month," Kurt felt his mouth drop "we don't want to wait," Burt shrugged "I told Carole that if it was ok with you and Finn, they can move back with us."

Finn and Kurt stared at each other, "It's cool with me," the taller boy said, "Kurt?"

"Yea," Kurt nodded, "It's fine. I mean Finn and me are kind of like step brothers already aren't we?"

He thought he saw Carole wipe her eyes.

"Yea," Burt agreed, "you kind of are." He stood up, "Come on…Pizza is waiting in the kitchen."

()()()()

Dinner was filled with excited chatter. Carole and Kurt discussed wedding plans while Burt and Finn discussed some kind of sport.

"We need to go dress shopping as soon as possible," Kurt said, "if your wedding is in a month you need a dress yesterday."

"And you wouldn't mind helping me look for a dress?"

"Carole I'd be honored," Kurt touched her hand, "we'll find you a beautiful dress."

After dinner was over Kurt walked downstairs to his bedroom. On top of his pillow was a piece of paper with his father's writing. He read it. Burt explained to Kurt that since Carole and Finn were officially going to be family, they needed to know who Kurt was. Burt had discussed the matter with the members of the White Lotus and they had given them permission to tell the Hudson's that Kurt was the Avatar. Kurt burned the piece of paper above his toilet and flushed the ashes down the drain. Kurt knew he needed to tell Carole and Finn the truth. It would be pretty hard to explain why an airbending teacher was coming to train Kurt who was a firebender. He only hoped that they wouldn't treat him any different-at least not for long. He knew that Finn might look at him in a different light but that soon enough, his friend would be demanding to see Kurt in action. He's not sure what Carole's reaction will be like but Kurt hoped she wouldn't look at him as if he were a celebrity.

()()()()

At school the next day, he was cornered by Santana.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No," Kurt lied. Last night he had laid awake in bed thinking about what he'd agreed to do. Kurt was going to compete in an illegal bending tournament with one of his ex-bullies and a girl who could cut down a man twice her size with her words AND her earthbending. Kurt shuddered to think of what his Dad would think if he found out what his son was doing and he was terrified of anybody from the White Lotus organization finding out as well.

"You better not," Santana checked to see if anybody was listening, "you're really good Hummel," she whispered, "Puck was right-with your on our side there's no way we can lose," Kurt preened but Santana narrowed her eyes, "however that doesn't mean that our competition sucks. We've gone against some pretty tough teams, Lady. Hell a couple of nights back, Puck got burned pretty bad. We had to get a help from a healer to help him."

Kurt's eyes widen, "And that's not even the worst of it," she continued, "there have been people who've left the arena unconscious or with broken bones."

Again Kurt wondered what he was getting himself into, "I can handle it," he said, "trust me."

Santana poked him hard in the chest, "You better." She said before leaving. Kurt winced and rubbed his chest. There was no getting out of it now. He either faced a bunch of unknown benders or Santana's wrath.

"No contest," Kurt mumbled to himself. He walked to his locker. As he was getting his books out he felt someone come up behind him before he was shoved forward.

"Oops," Karofsky said, "My bad."

Kurt grit his teeth and closed his locker door. He didn't look at the jock. At least he hadn't been slushied. He could always take care of the bruises when he gets home.

The first class off the day goes by quick. Luckily for Kurt the teacher has already exhausted herself on the topic of benders and Avatar's. They've move on to study the industrialization of the world. Kurt's second class goes by just as quick. When the bell rings Puck pulls him into the choir room.

"You're still on board right?" the look on his face reminded Kurt of Finn, "I mean you're not gonna bail on us last minute or anything right?"

"Santana already threaten me, Puck. Trust me I'm not going to back out."

"Good," Puck smirked, "cause I really think we can make it. We might even beat the Warblers."

Kurt was confused, "The Warblers?" he snickered, "what kind of name is that?"

"Dude don't laugh," Puck said, "We competed against them once last year. We lasted five minutes against them and they completely destroyed our old firebender. They're good. I think they're like Masters or something."

"Are they competing this year?"

"Oh yea. There's no question about it-the Warblers will be one of the finalist. We just have to be sure that we'll be the other finalist."

Puck smirked, "Man if we win we get 5 grand each. Can you imagine?"

"Yea."

Kurt's not too excited about the money really. It would be nice but what he was really excited about was actually winning. People would admire him for his skill, not just because of who he was.

"Remember-Saturday 1am outside the school," Puck walked backwards towards the exit, "BE there."

After Puck left Kurt sat down. The Warblers did sound like a formidable group. Puck and Santana weren't at a Master's level but they were good. Kurt shuddered to think of what the Warblers were capable off.

"You're the Avatar," Kurt said to himself, "I think you'll be fine."

()()()

After school Kurt waited by his car for Finn. Five minutes later his friend and soon to be step brother lumbered up next to the car.

"Hey dude," he was flushed, "sorry to keep you waiting but-uh-"

Kurt held his hand up, "Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure I don 't want to know," he opened the car door, "now come one. We've got to get home."

"What's the hurry?"

"Don't you remember?" Finn shook his head, "I'm going to help your mom pick out a wedding dress."

Finn made a face, "Um, do me and Burt have to go or-"

Kurt snorted, "No. Dad can't see Carole in her dress until after the wedding and you would be no help whatsoever," Finn sighed in relief, "don' think you're getting out of shopping so easily. On Sunday I'll be taking you and Dad out so that we can find suits for the wedding."

"Do we have to?" the taller boy whined, "suit's are really uncomfortable, Kurt. And they make me itch all over!"

"That's probably because they were cheap, Finn. I'll find you and Dad good, quality suits that won't feel like steel wool on your skin."

"But-"

"It's just for one day," Kurt said, "I think you'll survive wearing a suit for one day."

Finn grumbled but said nothing more. His Dad and Carole were waiting for them in the kitchen.

"There you boys are," Burt stood up, "Kurt where are you and Carole going?"

"There's a dress shop not too far from here," Kurt said, "probably not even an hour away. I'm sure we can find something there. If not, we might have to go to Columbus this Saturday."

"Alright," Burt kissed Carole. Kurt and Finn gagged.

"Father please," Kurt covered his eyes, "think of the children!"

Their parents laughed.

"Well we better get going," Carole said, "if we want to get back in time for dinner."

Burt squeezes her waist and shoots Kurt a grin, "Have fun you two."

()()()()

The drive to the dress shop was filled with talk about the wedding. Carole said that she wanted white and red roses and maybe some carnations. Kurt said that he'd looked into several venues and how many people were going to be invited anyways? Carole laughed. There wouldn't be many guests, she said. Just close friends and a sister. Kurt knew that his Dad would probably just invite his closest friends and his brother. Shopping for a wedding dress was interesting. Carole's taste veered towards the 80's which horrified Kurt to no end. However his choices had his future step mom looking at him as if he were crazy. Two hours in, right when they were about to give up Kurt stumbled onto the perfect dress. It had long sleeves and it just screamed Carole.

"I don't know Kurt," Carole eyed the dress, "it might be a little too tight-"

"It'll be PERFECT," Kurt said as he shoved the dress at her, "go on just try it on."

The dress fit perfectly and Carole looked as if she was going to cry so Kurt hugged her, told her she looked beautiful and they should probably get going or they were going to be late for dinner. The drive back home was quiet but not uncomfortable. At the house Burt and Finn had gotten roasted chicken and potato salad from the grocery store. Carole greeted Finn and his father while Kurt went to hide the dress in his closet. After putting the dress way he shut the closet doors and leaned against them. Tonight Carole and Finn would know that he was the Avatar. Kurt wanted to delay the news but his Dad had been adamant. They couldn't hide Kurt's training and they really wouldn't be able to explain why the White Lotus was keeping tabs on them.

"Kurt!" Finn called out "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!"

Rubbing his face Kurt went up to face his family.

()()()()

Dinner was nice. Carole and his Dad discussed the wedding plans in greater detail with them and Finn babbled about getting a buffet and cakes and could they maybe get a cheese AND a chocolate fountain? Kurt had laughed and told Finn that he'll see what he could do. When their plates were empty Kurt's Dad gazed at him. Kurt bit his lip and gave a tiny nod.

"Carole," his Dad held Carole's hand, "Finn," he looked at Finn, "you guys need to know something."

Kurt could feel his heart beating against his chest.

"What is it Burt?"

Carole looked a little wary but Finn just looked curious.

"It's about Kurt," three pair of eyes turned to him, "about what he is."

"…a firebender? Gay?"

"Finn," Carole said but Burt just laughed.

"While he is those things," he said, "Kurt is also something else."

God, what Kurt would give for the earth to swallow him right now.

"My son is the Avatar."

Finn, who had just taken a sip of his soda chokes and turns red. His Dad hauls him up and thumps his back. Carole stared at Kurt, a look of shock on her face. Kurt bit his lip,

"It's not a big deal really," he said, "I'm still Kurt."

Carole seemed to hear his plea because she just smiled at him and said, "Of course dear."

Finn on the other hand-

"Dude seriously?" he was looking at Kurt as if all of his prayers were answered, "that is-oh my God," he laughed, "My new brother is the Avatar!" he whipped out his phone, "I've got to tell Puck-"

"No," his father plucked Finn's phone from his hand, "nobody else can know. We're under strict orders from the White Lotus to not say anything about Kurt being the Avatar."

Finn pouted, "Seriously? Why not?"

"I haven't mastered all the elements yet," Kurt shrugged, "I need to know all of them before being," he made quotation marks in the air, "introduced to the world."

"That sucks," Finn said, "If I was the Avatar, I'd want the whole world to know."

Kurt's jaw clenched.

"Are you taking anymore classes?"

"Just airbending," Kurt told Finn, "I just passed the earthbending test."

Thankfully for Kurt Carole managed to steer the conversation back to the wedding. Finn kept starting at him but Kurt managed to ignore the taller boy's gaze. Kurt does the dishes before going down to his room to finish doing his homework. Just as he expects, Finn follows him but instead of pestering Kurt about being the Avatar he just sits down on Kurt's bed and looks at the ground.

"You don't like it do you?"

For all that Kurt makes fun of Finn for his school work the tall boy was good at reading people; most of the time anyways.

"You know that the last couple of Avatar's didn't do anything? All they did was visit the different nations and talk to world leaders about absolutely nothing. They were basically glorified celebrities."

"They were still cool…"

God help Finn. Kurt knew that he was trying to help but it wasn't really working.

"I know," he blew out a breath, "but they didn't live normal lives. They couldn't just go to the movies or a restaurant without being mobbed or called out on a duel or something," Kurt kicked his vanity, "and the stupid White Lotus members are always around. ALWAYS."

Finn was making a face, "Yea that doesn't sound fun."

Kurt laughed, "No…it's not fun."

They remained quiet. Twenty minutes later Finn stretched and stood up.

"I'm gonna go play some video games," he said, "you uh…want to join me?"

Kurt waved him off, "No, but thanks for asking."

"OK. I'll talk to you later."

()()()

Kurt couldn't sleep that night. He spent four hours tossing and turning before finally giving up. Grumbling he tossed the blankets to the foot of the bed and went upstairs. He went into the kitchen to make himself some warm milk.

"Kurt?"

He jumped into the air and turned around. Carole squeaked.

"Oh God," he said, "You startled me."

"Sorry," Carole said, "I couldn't sleep."

Kurt nodded towards the milk, "Me neither."

Carole hummed and took a glass out of the cupboard. She poured herself some water.

"You know," Carole said, "my great-grandfather was a bender."

"Was he?"

"He was," Carole sipped her water, "he was an airbender, actually."

That surprised Kurt.

"He was very powerful-even in his old age. We could never really relate to him though. He was very…detached from the world."

"Airbenders tend to be more...spiritual."

Carole nodded, "I can't imagine the burden placed on you, Kurt."

He didn't say anything. Carole smiled at him.

"It was a bit of shock, knowing that my soon to be step son is the Avatar but," she placed her glass of water down on the counter and rested her hands on Kurt's shoulder, "you're still Kurt to me. And nothing could change that."

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat and hugged Carole. He was so worried that Finn and her would treat him different. It was nice knowing that Carole wouldn't treat him any different because of who he was. Finn might be weird around him for a couple of more days but Kurt knows the other boy will get over it sooner or later.

"We should try and get some sleep," Carole stepped back, "I have to get up early for work and you have school."

"I'll go to sleep when I finish drinking my milk."

"Alright," she patted his cheek, "Good night Kurt."

"Night Carole."

Kurt doesn't finish his milk. He dumps it down the drain and goes back to his room. He stares at his mirror. In a couple of days he'll be competing in an illegal tournament. Hours after competing, An will come to teach him airbending. Shaking his head Kurt got into his bed and pulled the covers over his head.

**A/N-So there you go. Next chapter we get to "meet" the Warblers but it'll be a while before there will be any Klaine.**


	3. Chapter 3

3

On Friday Santana and Puck dragged Kurt to his car and hauled him into the front seat.

"Nice to see you too," he said, "where are you guys taking me?"

Santana got into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut, "We're going to that field to practice," she growled, "we haven't been able to practice yet and the competition is tomorrow."

Kurt turned his head to look at Puck who was lying down on the back seat. He winked at Kurt.

"Are we waiting for Finn?"

"No." His Dad and Finn were going to redecorate the guest room to fit his future step brother's needs. Puck waved his hand at him.

"Well then let's go."

Scoffing Kurt turned back and drove out of the parking lot. He sent a message to his Dad telling him that he would be hanging out with a couple of his 'friends' and that he'd be back late. Then he sent a message to Finn telling him that he was going to train with Puck and Santana.

"What are we going to be practicing?"

Santana poked his waist hard.

"You need to learn about formations and shit."

Kurt wriggled around in his seat.

"Formations?"

"We'll teach you when we get there."

When they arrived at the field Santana and Puck walked to the middle of it. Santana raised an area of the field a little and made a couple of steps for Kurt to climb up.

"OK," Santana took off her shoes and threw them to the side, "you remember those pro bending tournaments they had years ago?"

"I remember what the teacher said about them." Kurt said.

"This is different," Santana continued, "there's basically only one rule; when someone falls you can't attack them. If they don't get up within 10 seconds the team is out."

Kurt blinked, "That's it? That's the only rule?"

"Pretty much," Puck was forming ice spikes, "everything else is fair game."

Kurt gulped but nodded. Santana grabbed his elbow and dragged him towards the middle.

"Here's how every competition starts," she takes five steps to the side. Puck moves three steps away, "Earthbenders to the left, firebenders in the middle, water benders on the right," she put her feet and hands together and bowed, "you bow to your competitors before going into your stance," both her and Puck demonstrated, "and then-" Santana hit the ground with her foot. Three rocks burst out of the ground before flying forward, "you just let go."

"It's not going to be earthbender against earthbender," Puck said, "it's going to be team 1 against team 2." Puck let lose his ice spikes.

"Why don't you play the part of our competition," Santana said, "just so you can see how we work together."

Puck and Santana moved as a unit. Sometimes one was on defense and the other on offense. Sometimes both defended or both attacked. Thirty minutes later Santana switched with Kurt. It took a while for Kurt and Puck to establish a rhythm. Kurt wasn't used to working with a bender and Puck wasn't used to working with a competent firebender. It took them nearly an hour to get a good pace established. When they did Santana switched with Puck. It wasn't as hard to work with Santana but it still took a while before Santana declared that it was as good as it was going to get.

"We'll be up against the "Titans" this week," she snorted, "they're ok but I'm sure we can take them."

"And that'll put us one step closer towards the finals."

"Am I going to be able to meet the Warblers?"

Puck grinned but Santana winced, "Yea man. Wait till you see them. Fucking beasts."

"They always go last," Santana said, twirling some rocks above her head, "save the best for last and all that jazz. The crowd loves them."

"Puck said they won last year."

"Nobody has been able to defeat them," Santana grumbled, "nobody even knows who they are. They wear these weird ass masks under their helmets," she snapped her fingers, "which reminds me-every competitor has to wear this special armor suit and motorcycle helmet."

"Where am I-"

"Don't worry, I've got you covered."

Kurt sighed, "Ok." He looked at his watch. It was nearly six, "I don't know about you guys but I need to be heading home."

Puck shrugged, "Fine."

Santana nodded, "I have plans with Britt anyways," Puck opened his mouth, "don't you dare say anything Puckerman!"

Kurt went ahead and listened to them fight. A small part of him was terrified. In a few hours he was going to be competition against total strangers. He would be putting his firebending to the test and while yes, he had indeed "won" against his old Master this was going to be different. This was going to be more real. This was going to be a real fight. However, there was a bigger part of Kurt that couldn't wait to compete. Fighting against another team would be scary but exciting. Being able to bend for the fun of will be great. By the time Kurt dropped off Santana and Puck he's managed to put his nerves aside.

"Remember lady," Santana pointed a finger at him, "1am in the parking lot of the school. So help you if you're even a second late." That said she got out of the car.

"Bring water and food," Puck said, "oh and maybe a first aid kit. We might need it."

()()()

Kurt arrived at his house at seven. His family had just finished dinner.

"Hey kid," his Dad called out to him, "how are you doing?"

"Ok," Kurt looked at Finn who was still shoveling food into his mouth, "a little tired. I think I'm going to go lay down."

His Dad nodded, "Don't forget," he said when Kurt was halfway down the stairs, "An is coming tomorrow. She'll be here at around three."

"Ok Dad!"

Kurt shut the door to his room and leaned against it for a second. Shivering he took off his shirt and changed into sweatpants before burrowing into his bed. He set the alarm on his phone to ring at midnight. Before he could fall asleep Finn came tumbling down the stairs.

"Kurt?" his step brother looked at him, "are we still you know," he was bouncing in excitement, "going to go to that thing?"

"Of course," Kurt said, "I set my alarm for midnight. You should probably do the same," he frowned, "and you should probably try and get some sleep too."

"Cool, cool," Finn started going backwards, "ok I'll see you later," he went up the stairs, "this is going to be awesome!"

()()()()()

As soon as the alarm went off Kurt woke up. He silenced his phone and took a breath. He needed to get ready. He threw on some old jeans and a t-shirt that he normally wouldn't be caught dead with. After putting on his shoes he went up the stairs and into the dark kitchen. He turned on the lights just as Finn entered.

"How you feeling, bro?"

"Excited," Kurt said as he rummaged through the fridge, trying to find Carole's spaghetti, "but kind of nervous too."

"Dude you'll be awesome," Finn eyed the food in Kurt's hands, "share?"

"Heat up half of it," Kurt took out some ham and cheese, "I'm going to make a few sandwiches."

"Why?"

"Snacks," Kurt replied, "apparently we have to provide our own food and drinks."

Finn and Kurt ate in silence. After they finished eating, they finished making the sandwiches. Kurt put them in a plastic container and stuffed it into a duffel bag, along with six bottles of soda. At a quarter to one, they snuck out of the house.

"Dude how are we going to get to the school? If we take your car our parents will wake up."

Kurt smirked before looking around. He got into a stance before gently lifting the ground underneath the road. His car rolled about half a block before Kurt let the ground go. Finn opened and closed his mouth.

"Whoa…"

"Come on," Kurt grabbed Finn's arm and dragged him to the car, "let's go before we get caught."

Santana and Puck were already waiting for him.

"You're late."

Kurt looked at the time, "No we're not. It's 12:55. We're five minutes early."

Santana glared at him, "Whatever," she opened the backdoor and jumped in. Puck followed, carrying two duffel bags that were full to bursting.

"Where am I going, exactly?"

"Head in the direction of that field," Santana said, "just keep going straight until I tell you to turn."

"As you wish, your majesty."

Kurt mumbled under his breath. Finn and Puck talked back and forth during the ride but Santana had plugged hears ears up with her headphones. She looked stress. Kurt was starting to wonder how much Santana was invested in the tournament. Puck seemed to like competing for the sake of winning and the only reason Kurt was competing was because he thought it might be a fun way to practice what he learned. About forty minutes into the trip Santana yanked out her headphones and bent forward.

"In about a mile there's going to be a fork in the road. On the left, you're going to see a sign that's says "Private Property-No Trespassers". Ignore the sign and take that left turn."

Nodding Kurt did as he was told.

"Ok," Santana looked out the window, "next you'll see a sign that has the earth symbol printed on it. When you see it turn right. After that, you'll see a sign with the water symbol. You'll turn left for that one. The last sign will be the fire one. When you see that one, turn right again."

Kurt followed Santana's directions. The closer they got to their destination the more aware Kurt became of his surroundings. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. There was no houses, no roads, no nothing. It was all just dirt and trees. A minute after seeing the fire symbol Santana grabbed Kurt's seat.

"We're coming up at the lot."

A second later Kurt started seeing cars parked on the right side. Santana pointed him to a spot and he parked. He looked outside his window but he couldn't see anything. There was no building or arena.

"Um…"

"Come on," Santana opened the door, "Puck grab the bags."

"Kurt I don't see anything," Finn was also looking around, a panicked look in his eyes, "oh God…what if Santana and Puck were possessed by evil spirits to trick us and lead us to our deaths?"

"Finn," Kurt sighed, "just grab the duffel bag and follow me."

Santana is waiting for them a few feet away from the car. She took Kurt's arm.

"Watch this."

She made a series of taps on the ground. It almost sounded like a song. A moment later, the ground started to split and light pooled out of it.

"Boys," Puck said, "Welcome to the Pro Bending Tournament."

()()()()

Kurt had no words. There were dozens of tunnels leading to practice rooms, changing rooms and the arena. The walls were decorated with glowing white crystals. At the very front was a small window where people were shouting and waving money.

"I'll give you the grand tour later," Santana pushed them, "right now we need to get to our room."

There were a few plaques placed on the walls but no doors. Kurt figured that the only way to get in was with an earthbender.

"Here we are," Santana stopped, "our room."

The plaque above them read "Dragons."

"Really?" Kurt asked, "Wasn't your firebender really weak?"

"Shut up," Santana opened the wall of rock, "we got enough shit from the other benders. We don't need it from you too."

"Wow," Finn dropped the duffel bag and looked around the room. Instead of white crystals, there were blue crystals. There were three benches and a deep pit filled with water. Santana opened one of the duffel bags and threw something at Kurt.

"That's your outfit," she said, "go change. You'll need to get used to moving in it before we go out and fight." She opened a wall. Inside was a small changing room with a few crystals.

"Hurry up."

()()()()

The outfit was hideous. It was pale yellow and red with blue and white stripes around his wrists and ankles. It was also very form fitting. Kurt could move easily in it but it felt a little odd. He fastened his boots tight.

"Are you done in there lady?"

"Yes!"

The wall opened. Santana was wearing the same outfit; except hers was in different shades of brown and greens. Puck's was varying degrees of blue. They also had what looked to be customized motorcycle helmets.

"Finn is holding yours," Santana pointed to the taller boy.

"Here you go bro," he tossed it to Kurt. It was dark red and had the fire symbol in the front. He put it on. It was weird but not unbearable. It wasn't heavy which was good too.

"Alright," Santana was cracking her joints, "we need to loosen up."

Puck was already bending the water out of the fountain.

"We don't have a lot of room here for you and I to bend," Santana said, "but we need to run through our stances."

Kurt practiced his moves without the fire. He stumbled at first, not used to the suit or the helmet but he eventually got the hang of it. Kurt kept looking at his teammates. Puck was pretty laid back and was keeping Finn entertained but Santana looked as if she was about to go to battle. Kurt didn't know how to feel about that. He didn't know how long they were in the room before Santana told them to stop.

"Alright," she bounced a little, "it's time to head towards the death room."

Kurt stumbled and almost fell.

"D-death room?" Finn stuttered, "Why-what?"

"Calm down chubs," Santana said, "nobody's died yet." She picked up a first aid kit and threw it at Finn, "if anybody asks, you're our "medic"." She opened the wall leading out of the room, "let's go."

()()()()()

The room was big and had benches coming out from the walls. Several of the teams were already there, chatting. Santana led them to a bench in the middle of the room.

"Dude," Finn whispered in Kurt's ears, "some of these guys look like, they've been to jail or something," he shivered.

"Don't worry about it Finn."

Kurt could hear the faint sounds of a huge crowd through the thick walls. He wondered how many people were there to watch them compete. Ten minutes before three and all of the teams were in the death room. All but one. The last team arrived two minutes before three. As soon as they entered the room, people stopped talking.

"Those are the Warblers." Puck whispered.

Licking his lips Kurt bent forward a little to get a better look and his eyes widen. Puck and Santana weren't exaggerating when they said that the Warblers wore unusual masks. The earthbenders mask was light brown and was twisted in the form of an angry demon. He walked with confidence and strength. The firebenders mask was a bright red but the expression of the mask was calm and almost happy looking. The waterbenders mask was dark blue and was carved to look like a happy old man. The masks looked beautiful and of good quality. When the Warblers passed by them the earthbender turned. Kurt's breath caught in his throat. The man stared at him with an intensity that made him want to crawl into a hole.

"Oh my God he looked at you," Santana said, "you better not have show fear!"

All Kurt could do was nod. A minute later a booming voice startled him.

"Hello and Welcome to the pro bending tournament!"

There was a roar of cheers and applause.

"Are you ready to see some bending?"

Kurt thought his ears might bursts from the noise.

"Then let's get started!"

()()()()

An hour went by before they were called. Kurt had watched teams leave, smug smiles painted on their faces. Half of them returned angry and broken while the other half returned broken but triumphant.

"Hey," a man that looked like a bouncer came and tapped Santana on the shoulder, "you guys are next."

The team across from them also got tapped. Head held high Kurt walked with his team towards the opening of the arena, Finn trailing behind them. The bouncer guy stopped them a few feet from the entrance. Kurt felt someone staring at him.

"Dude," Finn hissed in his ear, "that creepy demon looking guy from the Warblers is staring at you."

Puck pulled Finn towards him.

"Don't look at him Hummel," Santana said, "just pretend he doesn't exist."

Kurt inhaled and then exhaled. He could feel the man's gaze trailing down his body.

"And now introducing… the Dragons and the Titans!"

Nodding to himself Kurt stepped into the bright light of the arena.

"Wow…"

The arena was huge. It was at least the size of a football field. The crowd was high above the arena. Every seat was filled. Kurt walked behind Santana and Puck. When they got into position so did he. The crowd was stomping their feet.

"It appears that the Dragons have a new firebender in their mists! Let's hope he's better than the last one!"

Kurt heard Puck scoff and Santana swear.

"Ready?"

They bowed. Kurt could no longer hear the crowd surrounding them. All he could hear was his heart beat.

"GO!"

The other team struck before they could. A fire ball, hail and several large rocks flew at them. Out of the corner of his eyes Kurt saw Santana raise a blanket of rock over their head to block the hail. Puck sent stream of water at the fire. Kurt jumped to avoid the rocks and didn't waste any time in sending an even bigger fire ball.

"Duck!" Santana shouted. Kurt ducked and saw the rocks above their head go crashing where the other team was standing. Puck was forming ice columns and sending thick, sharp ice disks at their competitors. For a second Kurt was overwhelmed. What should he do? It's not until he saw a water whip knock Santana down did Kurt react. He helped Santana up.

"Raise me up!"

She gave him a weird look but raised the earth where Kurt was standing. When he was above their competition he jumped and made a series of kicks. Fire rained down on the team. When he landed Kurt crossed his arms and then sliced the air with them, sending two blades of fire. The waterbender raised a wall of water before sending chunks of ice at them. Kurt let himself fall to the ground and spun his legs high in the air, sending numerous volleys of fire balls. He saw Santana throwing disks of rocks and Puck defending their team from the ice and fire coming their way. At one point the earthbender captured both his feet but Kurt put his hands together before slamming them into the ground. Fire rose from the earth in spikes and the rocks holding him captive disappeared.

Before long Kurt started to notice a pattern with the Titans. They were taking their cues from the waterbender. He attacked first. Not only that, but the earthbender and firebender weren't "formally" trained. They were relying on the strength of their element .The earthbender especially didn't seem to know much apart from launching rocks and trying to capture somebody. Kurt jumped back to Santana and Puck.

"Take down the earthbender."

"Got it!" Puck moved towards the middle and manipulated the water around him until it formed an octopus. Santana launched herself into the air. She formed a halo of rocks into the air. Her hands formed into fists. Each of the rocks shrank and formed a pointed tip. Kurt was confused when Puck launched several water tentacles at the firebender and then he saw Santana launch the rocks at the earthbender and waterbender. It took him a second to figure out that they were trying to get the other two benders away from their weakest member. Kurt felt rather than saw the waterbender form a huge wave off to the side. He turned and widened his arms. Inhaling he drew his hands together in a clap. Fire flew from his joined hands. Most of the water turned to steam. Kurt saw the waterbender try and form a wall of ice. He spun his arms like blades and blew up the ice. Puck was fighting against the earthbender while Santana fought the firebender. The waterbender sent a thin disk of ice Kurt's way. Kurt moved out of the way but the disk caught his foot a little. Growling Kurt spun around and slammed the other foot into the ground. A wave of fire erupted, catching the waterbender of guard, and bringing him down.

"Now Puck!" Santana screamed.

Puck enveloped the earthbender in a tentacle of water and raised him off the ground. When the firebender was about to attack, Santana opened the ground beneath him. The firebender fell into the hole. Santana knit the earth back together until only his head was left above ground. The leader of the Titans was about to send more ice disks Puck's way when Kurt charged at him. He rubbed his hands together, creating a circular saw of fire. He sliced through the ice and let the saw hit the waterbender directly in the chest. At that moment Puck flung the earthbender to the side.

"STOP!"

They stopped. Panting Kurt watched the earthbender, his body thrumming with adrenaline and pain. He heard the crowd counting to ten with the announcer.

"...5….6….7"

Kurt didn't take his eyes off the earthbender. If he got up before the ten seconds were up, he needed to be prepared to bring him back down.

"9….10!"

The crowd roared in approval.

"Ladies and Gentleman the Dragons win!"

"YES!"

Santana grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Puck shouted. Kurt laughed and hugged Santana.

"Whoa," he whispered into her shoulder, "oh my God that was terrifying."

"Honey," Santana dragged him toward the side, "you've not seen anything."

()()()()()

Finn grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Dude," the taller boy laughed, "I almost pissed myself man. I've never seen-holy crap I thought that waterbender was going to like slice you in half. How the hell would I explain that to Burt?"

"I'm ok Finn," Kurt winced, "a little sore and really, REALLY hungry but I'm ok." Kurt wriggled out of his step brother's hold.

"Oh," Finn shoved the duffel bag into Kurt's arms, "here's the food then," he looked around, "where's Puck?"

"Probably went to see our scores." Santana panted. She was leaning against a column. Her cheeks were bright red and her hair was all over the place, "got to say Hummel. I was impressed," she cracked her knuckles, "how'd you know the earthbender was the weakest link?"

He shrugged, "He only knew two moves. It wasn't that hard to figure out."

Santana grinned, "Puck and I were too busy making sure nobody took down our old firebender to see who the worst one was in the opposing team."

"Well now you guys have Kurt," Finn sounded proud of himself, "that'll make it easier won't it?"

Santana nodded and blew her hair out of her face. Kurt grabbed the container filled with sandwiches and pulled one out. He ate half of it in under a minute. Finn looked shocked.

"Are you ok?"

Kurt swallowed, "Bending takes a lot of energy," Kurt explained, "I'm starving."

"Me too!" Puck jumped right next to Kurt and stole one of his sandwiches, "Santana you'll never believe what our score was!"

"What?"

"We got a freaking 9.1."

Santana grinned, "That's the best score we've gotten."

"I know!" Puck slapped Kurt's back, "All thanks to you dude!"

Kurt winced and rubbed his shoulders, "Thanks," he sat down next to Finn and finished the rest of his sandwich, "Hand me the first aid kit please."

()()()()

The next fight lasted fifteen minutes. Kurt didn't really watch it. After bandaging his foot he ate a couple of more sandwiches and downed a bottle of soda. He couldn't remember a time where he'd been so hungry. Kurt was thinking of trying to fall asleep but Santana slapped him upside the head.

"You need to take notes Hummel," she was holding two notebooks in her hand, "we're going up against one of these teams next week."

Grumbling Kurt took a notebook and pen and watched the fighting. He took careful notes of each team. Some of the teams Kurt knew wouldn't be a threat to them. Others had him furiously writing down strategies and panicking over what would happen if the Dragons would go up against them. While he was writing, Kurt could feel someone looking at him but he tried to ignore it. At around five, the arena darkened.

"What's going on?" asked Finn.

"The Warblers." Santana said.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the moment you have all been waiting for," two bright lights shone at the entrance of the arena, "please welcome the Sharks," the crowd applauded. A team walked onto the arena, their legs dragging, "and the WARBLERS!"

The crowd went crazy. People jumped up and down and screamed. Kurt felt a rock settle in his stomach. He watched as the Warblers walked onto the arena heads held high. When they got into position, the earthbender turned his head and looked at Kurt's general direction.

"Dude," Finn leaned closed, "that guy keeps looking at you," he shivered, "I think he wants to like, take you down or something."

Kurt didn't say anything.

"Ready?"

The teams bowed. Kurt noticed the earthbender dig his toes a little more into the ground.

"GO!"

In a blink, the earthbender was gone. Kurt gasped. The firebender from the warblers jumped into the air and clapped once. Two fireballs erupted from his hands and crashed into the opposing team. Next the waterbender created a wave of movable ice and charged at the opposing team.

"Kurt," Finn grabbed his hand, "I think someone is going to die."

The wave of ice broke into several arrows. The firebender in the opposing team managed to dodge most of them but Kurt saw the arrows hit the earthbender and the waterbender. One in particular stuck out of the earthbenders leg.

"Oh God there's blood," Finn was panting, "Oh God they're going to die!"

"Nah man," Puck was half way out of seat, eyes glued to the fight, "maimed yea but not killed."

That didn't make Kurt feel any better. The firebender from the Sharks put his foot on the ground and dragged it, forming a half moon. The fire had barely begun to spread when ice enveloped it. The waterbender from the Warblers raised a blanket of water over their opponents head. Kurt saw the sharks get ready for whatever attack would come. They didn't notice the firebender also disappear.

"Damn," Santana's pen was flying across the page, "oh he's good."

Right when the Sharks were about to attack, the earthbender and firebender from the warblers jumped out of the ground behind them. Kurt watched his eyes wide as the earthbender raised the ground where the Sharks were standing. The firebender then sent three small fireballs at the Shark's heads. The water above them came crashing down like rocks. The Sharks were stunned but before they could recuperate the earthbender raised two walls and tossed the benders back and forth as if they were nothing but a ping pong ball. The rocks moved as if they were water.

"STOP!"

The rocks went back into the ground. The Sharks fell. The crowd was completely silent as the announcer counted to ten. Finn's grip on Kurt's hand was starting to hurt.

"4…5…6…"

Kurt looked down at the blank page. He didn't take notes. He didn't need to. They needed a lot more training to be at the Warblers level. A LOT.

"7…8…9…10!"

The crowd came back to life.

"The Warblers win!"

()()()()

It was almost six when they managed to get out of the arena.

"I'm so tired," Finn rubbed his eyes and yawned, "dude I just want to go home and sleep."

Santana was going over her notebook, "Hope your social calendar is empty lady." Puck stretched out and groaned, "yours too Puckerman. We have a lot of work to do before our next fight."

Kurt dragged his duffel bag behind him. When they got to his car, he threw his bag into the back. He felt a prickling sensation on his neck. Slowly he turned around. A few feet away from him were the Warblers. Their helmets were gone but they were still wearing their masks. Kurt blinked. The earthbender cocked his head to the side and ran a hand over his curly black hair. Exhaling Kurt shut the trunk of his car. The earthbender straightened out and bowed to him. Before Kurt could bow back, the earthbender had left with his friends. Mouth dry Kurt walked to the driver's side. As soon as he got in, Santana grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward.

"What was that?"

Kurt was confused, "What was what?"

"What did you say to the Warblers?"

"Nothing!" Kurt said, "I was just putting away my bag and I felt something weird so I turned around and there they were, staring at me."

"That earthbender," Puck shook his head, "he has it out for you I think."

Kurt froze, "What do you mean?"

Puck smirked, "I mean that earthbender dude wasn't just staring at you-I think he was checking out your ass."

"What?"Santana said.

"No he's right," Finn looked pale, "that guy was totally looking at Kurt like-like he was a burger or something."

Kurt felt his face and neck heat up. He started the car.

"You guys are crazy," Kurt murmured, "he wasn't checking me out."

"Dude I can tell," Puck said, "I mean the guy was wearing a mask but I could totally tell that his eyes were glued to your behind, Hummel."

Finn made a face, "Could you, like not say that? Kurt's like my brother. It's weird."

"Yea well that earthbender wants to bend your brothers pants off."

"PUCK!"

()()()(

Finn and Puck talked all the way to Lima. Santana fell asleep as soon as they got on the main road. Kurt might have sped a little to get home but he was in a hurry. His Dad and Carole were usually awake by eight so they needed to be back by seven thirty. They dropped Santana off at her house and then Puck.

"Santana will call you later," Puck said as he hopped out of the car, "Brace yourself Hummel…something tells me that we aren't going to have much free time in the next coming weeks."

They made it home in time. Finn was already half asleep when they trudged into the house. Kurt had to drag the tall boy to his room. After he put Finn to bed, Kurt went to his room where he collapsed on his bed. He didn't bother to take off his clothes. He just drew the covers over his head, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

()()()()

"Kurt? Kurt wake up."

Someone was shaking him. Groaning Kurt curled up and tried to go back to sleep.

"Buddy come on, it's late."

The voice sounded familiar but Kurt was too tired to recognize who it was.

"Alright now you're starting to worry me," the comforter that was hiding him from the world was flicked back. Kurt whined and opened one eye. His dad was looking down at him.

"Are you feeling ok?"

Rubbing his eyes Kurt turned and looked at his clock. It was almost two in the afternoon.

"Oh my God," he tried to sit up but failed, "I'm ok," Kurt tried to cover up a yawn, "just didn't sleep much last night."

"Yea?" his dad sounded suspicious, "neither did Finn, apparently."

Kurt smiled, "We may have had a midnight snack and played some video games."

Burt chuckled, "Well that explains the missing spaghetti," he patter his son's head, "you better get up though: An is going to be here soon. Don't want to keep her waiting."

Part of him wanted to plead sick. There was no way he was going to be up for airbending lessons after the night he had. He could barely sit up!

"Ok," he forced his body to get out of bed, "I'll shower and get ready."

His Dad nodded and left the room. Wincing Kurt walked to his bathroom. His foot was killing him as was his back. It would be a miracle if he didn't fall flat on his face today. The shower helped loosen his muscles somewhat but Kurt was still sore when he went up to the kitchen. Finn was sprawled against the table, snoring. Carole and his Dad were in the living room watching something on the television.

"Hello Kurt," Carole greeted, "I made you guys some pancakes."

"Thanks," Kurt smiled and grabbed a plate. He poked Finn with a fork. The taller boy woke up with a jolt and looked around.

"Hey Kurt," Finn slurred, "pancake," he rubbed his face, "pancake fairy came and left…waffles."

"Ok Finn," Kurt sat down and served himself a stack, "you might want to eat before they go cold."

"Eat," Finn looked confused, "yea." With a sigh, Finn grabbed a spoon and attempted to eat his pancakes. Kurt shook his head. Every time he raised his arm to take a bite out of his food, his body would protest. Kurt forced himself to finish the pancakes. When he was done, he hunted down a bottle of Ibuprofen and took two. He hoped they kicked in before An came. After taking the medicine, Kurt went back down to his room. Finn followed him.

"Kurt," Finn fell down on the floor, "Kurt I've never been this tired before."

"YOU'RE tired?" Kurt scoffed, "please. I feel as though I've been run over by a dumpster truck and then tossed inside."

Finn mumbled something. Kurt rolled his eyes and tapped Finn's head with his shoe, "Get off the floor."

"No…too comfortable."

"If you say so," Kurt stretched and hissed, "God I'm going to be feeling this all week."

"You guys were badass," Finn looked up, "like seriously."

"Thanks," Kurt lied down on his bed, "I wish An wasn't coming by today. I just want to sleep."

Finn didn't say anything. After a minute Kurt looked down at the other boy and found hi snoring on his bedroom floor. Rolling his eyes Kurt got comfortable on his bed. He couldn't fall to sleep but he could at least give his muscles more of a rest. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Kurt?" it was Carole, "Honey your teacher is here," she climbed down the stairs, "…why is Finn lying on the floor?"

"Because he was tired," Kurt got up. His body didn't feel like it been through the wringer anymore. Now it just felt like jelly. It wasn't perfect but it was definitely an improvement.

"I see," Carole smiled, "well go on ahead. I'll take care of Finn."

()()()(

An wasn't the only one waiting for him. A member of the White Lotus was there too which was a little odd. The White Lotus members rarely came to his house twice in a row. It put him on edge.

"Hello young Avatar," the man bowed. Kurt bit his tongue and bowed back.

"Hi Kurt," An stuck her hand out. Kurt shook it gratefully, "Come on." She put her hands on his shoulders and steered him into the backyard.

"What's going on?"

"This is the last element you need to master is it not?"

Kurt nodded. An sat down on the grass.

"The White Lotus members are already making plans. They're talking to your Dad about what will happen when you pass your airbending test."

"Oh," Kurt sat down next to An. He felt sick, "Do you…do you know any of their plans?"

An didn't look at him, "I know that you still have a few more years left," she closed her eyes, "I also know that they are looking at colleges and universities for you."

That made Kurt really mad. An laid a hand on his leg.

"Don't think about that now," she smiled, "for now close your eyes and empty your mind. Worry about your future later."

()()()()

An walked Kurt through some stances before giving him two blue marbles.

"Air is everywhere," An said, "it is flexible. It is pliant. It can be gentle and kind. It can also be unforgiving and cruel," An twirled her hands in a circle, "you have to learn to go with the current."

She stood up, "Airbending does not rely on strong stances like earthbending. It doesn't rely on aggression like firebending nor does it rely on the softness and power of water."

Kurt looked at the marbles in his hands.

"In airbending," An jumped and twirled in the air before gently floating down, "you are constantly moving. You don't stay in one place for long," she formed a ball made of air and placed it on the ground. She placed one foot on top of it and sat down with her legs bent. She fisted her hands and brought them together in the middle before riding around the backyard for a moment. Kurt grinned. It looked like fun.

"Now," An stopped in front of him and sat back down, "I want you to take those marbles in one hand," she demonstrated, "and then cup your other hand like this."

Kurt did as she said.

"Now I want you to feel the air flowing between your hands," Kurt nodded, "use that air to twirl the marble in the air."

Kurt tried but the marble didn't move. He frowned.

"Don't force it," An warned, "remember, airbending is about being flexible. Feel the current running between your hands and use it to control that marble."

Letting out a breath Kurt stared at the marble in his hand and concentrated. He could feel a small breeze running through his fingers. Licking his lips he tried to get the marble into the air. The marble wobbled back and forth but didn't get any lift. Kurt stopped. A stronger breeze blew between his hands. Kurt tried again. The marble rocked back and forth before floating into the air. It spun around in a lazy circle before dropping back. Kurt grinned.

"I did it!"

An smiled, "Good. Now do it again."

()()()()

By the end of the session Kurt could keep the marble twirling for two minutes. He could also form tiny balls of air.

"Good job," An said, shrugging her shoulders, "next Saturday we're going to be doing different."

"Oh?"

"Yes," she said, "we're going to go on a field trip."

Kurt looked surprised, "Where?"

"You'll see," An said, "don't worry about it."

The entered the house. The White Lotus member and his father were talking in low tones.

"Hi dad."

"Hey Kurt," his father stood up as did the other man, "how did it go?"

"I got a marble to twirl in my hand, "Kurt demonstrated. His father laughed.

"That's good."

"Mr. Hummel," An said, "If you don't mind I'd like to take your son on a little field trip this next Saturday."

"Uh," Burt looked between Kurt and An, "sure, ok."

"Thank you," An nodded at Kurt, "keep practicing. I'll come by next Saturday at the same time ok?"

()()()()(

Kurt watched An and the man leave. Carole came up next to him.

"Feeling better?"

"I guess so," he turned to her, "still tired."

Carole caressed his cheek, "why don't you go sleep?" she shook her head, "I couldn't get Finn to move so he's still sprawled out on your floor."

Kurt laughed, "That's ok. Thanks Carole."

"No problem," she took a step back, "I'll call you in a couple of hours for dinner ok sweetheart?"

"Yea."

Kurt doesn't know how he makes it to his room. His muscles feel as if they're floating and his head feels as if it's been packed full of cotton. Finn is indeed still lying on the floor like a starfish. Kurt could see a small puddle of drool but decides to ignore it. He's too tired to freak out about his carpet. Kurt crawls into his bed and closes his eyes. He remembers the competition. He remembers the adrenaline running through his body and the taste of victory. He also remembers the way the earthbender from the warblers stared at him. Shuddering Kurt curls up on his side and sleeps.

**A/N-I think we ALL know who that earthbender is right?**


	4. Chapter 4

_ He was riding a dragon. They were soaring above the world and he looked at the nations below him. He blinked and he was riding a flying bison. The beast hummed under him and he laughed and told it to go higher. When the clouds enveloped him the bison was replaced by a huge polar bear dog that was carrying him across a frozen tundra. The snow blinded him. He was riding on a saber tooth moose lion across the forest. The wind was whipping around him._

"Kurt…"

_He looked in a mirror. A woman looked back at him. Her face was painted white but her lips were a dark red. Her eyes were painted in red and black._

"Kurt!"

Snorting Kurt fell off his bed with a thump.

"….ow."

"Sorry kid," Burt grunted, "but it's time for dinner."

Kurt sat and felt his back cracking. Nodding he stood up and stretched.

"Thanks Dad," he heard a moaning sound and looked down. Finn was picking himself up from the floor.

"My body hurts," he swiped a hand across his mouth, "why am I sleeping on your floor?"

"Because you didn't listen to me," Kurt said, "dinner time I'm guessing?"

"You got it," his dad started climbing up the stairs, "Carole made chicken with roasted potatoes."

"We'll be right up there."

"Dude," Finn winced as he rubbed his neck, "how long have I been out? Did your teacher already come?"

"Yea," Kurt said, "came and went," he pulled Finn's hand, "come on. Dinner time."

()()()()

Dinner was nice. The food was delicious and his dad and Carole talked about random things. Neither of them brought up his lessons. After dinner Kurt stayed behind to help clean up. Finn tagged along.

"So…" the taller boy tapped his finger against the table, "are you going to keep going to that tournament? It looked pretty brutal."

Kurt's foot was still sore but it wasn't hurting too badly. There were some small bruises around his stomach and shoulders but nothing alarming.

"It was…fun," Kurt said, a grin on his lips, "terrifying but really fun. I liked it," he leaned against the sink, "I liked being able to go against other benders. It was…" he breathed out a little flame, "exhilarating," he turned to look at Finn, "that and I'm pretty sure that Santana would kill me if I dropped out anyways."

Finn nodded, "She would…" he looked behind him, "but Kurt…those guys were like…they were brutal, man" he shuddered, "especially the Warblers. I thought they were going to like, slaughter the competition," Finn glared, "and that earthbender guy kept staring at you."

Kurt rubbed his arms. Puck said that the earthbender had checked him out but Kurt wasn't so sure. Maybe the earthbender had viewed the Dragons as a threat and was trying to psych them out. Kurt didn't know. All he knew is that they needed to practice a lot more. Just in case they did make it against the Warblers.

"So are we still gonna this Saturday?"

"Yea," Kurt said, "do you still want to come?"

"Sure," Finn yawned, "I'll just like, take a lot of energy drinks so I don't pass out after we get home."

Kurt laughed, "Sounds like a plan."

()()()()

Hours later, when Kurt was getting ready for bed his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Boy was this I heard about you being in some kind of bending tournament?"

Kurt groaned, "Hi Mercedes. How are you this evening?"

"Oh no Kurt Hummel…you answer my question and you answer it now!"

He cleared his throat, "Ok but first you have to tell me who told you."

"Brittany."

"Of course," Kurt sighed, "so…I joined Puck and Santana's team and we're competing in an illegal pro bending tournament and I'd really appreciate if you didn't tell anybody ok bye-"

"Don't you dare hang up!" Mercedes screeched, "are you crazy? Do you know what those things are like? Do you know what kind of people compete in it?"

"Actually," Kurt said, "I've already fought in it-"his friend gasped, "and we totally kicked the other team's ass."

"You are insane!" Mercedes said, "Going off and bending with Santana and Puck?"

"Mercedes it was so much FUN!" Kurt stood up and started pacing, "I mean yea, I was kind of scared at first but it passed."

"Mhmm," Mercedes hummed, "you better pray your daddy doesn't find out. He'd ground you till your thirty."

"I know," Kurt smiled, "who else did Brittany tell?"

"Tina and Quinn I think. I'm not entirely sure. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole Glee club know about it tomorrow."

Kurt lowered his head, "Of course. Thanks for the warning."

"We're not done yet," Mercedes said, "Monday before school Your locker-be there. Maybe I can knock some sense into you."

"Alright. Night Mercedes."

"Good night Kurt."

Hanging up Kurt rubbed a hand over his hair, "Monday is going to be fun."

()()()()

Mercedes wasn't the only one waiting by his locker. Tina was also there with Mike. Brittany and Santana were there too.

"Mike," Kurt greeted, "ladies."

"You're not bailing on us on you?" Santana jabbed her finger in his chest. Kurt took a step back.

"Of course not."

"Kurt!" Mercedes grabbed his arms, " you're going to get hurt! Remember that one time Puckerman came all bruised and loopy? You want that happening to you?"

"Please," Santana said, "Puck got hurt because our old firebender was shit," she hooked an arm over Kurt's shoulder, "Kurt here is the real deal. You ever see him bend?" Mercedes shook her head, "well you can if you want," Santana grinned, "after school, Hummel, Puck and I are going to go practice."

Mercedes, Tina and Mike stared at him.

"Alright," Mercedes said, "we'll go."

"Great," Santana pushed Kurt towards his friends, "meet us outside his car then!" she left. Brittany followed her.

"Wow," Mike laughed, "I can't believe you joined Puck's team. I didn't know you were a firebender."

Kurt shrugged, "Not a lot of people know really."

"Cool! It's alright if we come see you, right?"

"Yea," Kurt said, "the more the merrier."

Tina laughed, "Alright. See you in History."

Mercedes shook her head, "I still say you're crazy," she rolled his eyes, "but whatever makes you happy. I'll see you at lunch."

Kurt watched his friends go. He opened his locker to fix his hair and grab the books he needed. He had a feeling that today was going to be an interesting day.

()()()()

At Glee club, Rachel practically assaulted him.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a firebender?" she demanded "are you ashamed? You shouldn't be. Benders are a proud and noble people. One of my dad's is a firebender, actually. He's really good. Maybe you should meet him sometimes. I'm sure he could teach you-"

"Rachel," Kurt said, "I'm not ashamed to be a firebender. I just didn't see the point in telling everybody that I was," Rachel opened his mouth, "and I already passed my firebending test."

"Sit down Berry," Santana was sitting in the back. Brittany was by her side.

"I'm just saying that you might benefit from talking with my dad. He's a great firebender."

"I'm sure he is," Kurt said as he took his seat, "does the whole school know?"

"Nah," Santana polished her nails on her shirt, "just Glee club. Nobody else."

"Good."

Kurt didn't want the whole school to know. It's not that he was ashamed or anything. He just didn't think it was anybody's business. That and if his tormentors ever took things too far, Kurt had the element of surprise.

()()()()

When Glee was over Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Mike followed Kurt to his car. Santana was already waiting there with Brittany and Puck.

"No Finn today."

"He's busy." Kurt hadn't missed the look that passed between Finn and Rachel, unfortunately.

"Alright," Santana clapped her hands, "Puck, Britt and I are taking my car. We'll follow you guys to the field."

()()()()

It was odd, practicing in front of his friends. Kurt could hear their exclamations, their cheers and their grunts of sympathy when he was thrown down. Santana puts him on the offensive first. He blocked her attacks and Puck's for under an hour before Santana ordered him to attack them. Kurt did so with great gusto.

"Damn boy," Mercedes handed him a water bottle, "you've got SKILLS."

"Thanks," Kurt panted. Santana and Puck were right beside him.

"We need someone to fight against," Santana was twitching her fingers like spiders, "we need to practice working as a team."

Kurt nodded.

"Mike," he said, "how would you like to play the part of our competition?"

His friend stood up and grinned, "I'd love to."

Puck frowned, "No offense dude, but we don't compete against airbenders."

"Who cares?" Kurt finished his water and put the bottle down. He stared at Puck, "Air can be very dangerous, Puck. Don't count it out."

"Fine with me," Santana stood up, "Get into position, Chang. We've got work to do."

Kurt followed his friends into their "arena". Mike was warming up opposite of them. Kurt watched him. There was a reason why Kurt wanted Mike to spar against them. He wanted to see an airbender in action. An hadn't really showed him much yet. Kurt wanted to see how an airbender fought, how they moved.

"Ready?"

Mike bowed to them and nodded. He got into position.

"Go!"

Taking a running leap Mike soared high above them. A blast of air knocked Kurt and his team down. Getting up Kurt did a series of high kicks, spreading the flames up towards the sky. Santana raised small, thin columns and sent them flying like arrows. Puck was flinging boomerangs made of ice. Mike extinguished the fire, evaded the rocks and turned Puck's weapons into snow. He took a huge breath and sliced the air with his hand. Kurt fell back. He felt as if a massive rock had hit him square in the chest.

Wincing he stood up. He dragged one foot on the ground before kicking it high into the air. At the same time Santana threw several rocks balls Mike's way. Puck was riding a huge wave, trying to get behind Mike who whirled around in the air, creating a mini tornado. Kurt stopped. Anything they throw in would most likely get thrown back out. Santana and Puck also stopped and waited. After a second Kurt decided to do something crazy. He ran straight for the tornado. He jumped into the center of it.

"KURT!"

Taking a deep breath Kurt started to spin. He opened his mouth and spat out fire. The entire tornado seemed to go up in flames. He saw Mike below him looking surprised. Kurt kicked out a whip of fire and knocked Mike back down. Kurt fell too, landing awkwardly on his butt. Mike lied next to him, laughing.

"Oh my God," he looked at Kurt, "that was awesome." He floated back up and helped Kurt stand, "I've never seen anybody do that before."

Kurt shrugged, "I didn't know if it would work really."

Someone grabbed him from behind.

"Oh my God," Mercedes stared at him and then slapped his shoulders, "what the hell where you thinking? "

Tina was by Mike's side making sure he was ok. Kurt rubbed the spot his friend hit.

"I'm ok." Santana came up to them. She had a weird look in her eyes.

"I like what I saw, Hummel. Brittany! Can you please get my binder?" the blonde girl nodded and brought Santana a black binder. Santana took out a few pages which she handed to Puck and Kurt.

"Here are the notes I took. Study them," she pointed at each of them, "I expect your notes e-mailed to me later on today."

"Does this mean we can go home?" said Puck, "because I want to go take a nap."

Santana waved them off, "Yea go on. We'll meet back here tomorrow."

()()()()

In the car, Kurt was silent. Mercedes, Mike and Tina were talking about something but Kurt wasn't paying attention. He was trying to commit Mike's moves to memory. Mike had moved fluently. He'd been evasive. He'd been able to deflect Kurt's fire, Santana's rocks and Puck's ice. He was constantly moving in a circle, making it hard to attack him. Kurt remembered what An had told him.

_ Air is everywhere….it is flexible. It is pliant. It can be gentle and kind. It can also be unforgiving and cruel._

Kurt wondered if he could maybe incorporate some airbending moves with his firebending.

()()()()

On Tuesday Santana schedule a two hour long practice. Kurt was pummeled with rocks and ice but he didn't suffer any permanent damage. On Wednesday Santana came over to his place to talk about strategy.

"We're going up against the Dogs of War," she opened her notebook, "It's a new team. Puck and I have never gone up against them."

Kurt looked at her notes before looking at his.

"Their water and earthbender are strong," Kurt said, "The firebender is kind of on the fence. He's ok but he's definitely not at the level of his friends."

They spent an hour talking about their plan before Santana left.

"Don't forget-we have another practice tomorrow."

()()()()(

Time sped past. Friday night came quickly. Kurt had already packed food, soda, water and a first aid kit in his duffel bag and hid the bag in his car. He ate dinner with his family and then went to sleep. When he woke up at midnight Finn was waiting for him, a sandwich in his hand.

"Hey," he held the sandwich out to Kurt, "I made this for you."

"Thanks," Kurt took a bite of it, "are you ready for another long night?"

"I packed a ton of energy drinks." Finn responded, "what about you dude? Are you ready for tonight's brawl?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They had practiced for twelve hours this past week. On Friday they ditched their last class and went to the field early per Santana's orders. Kurt felt ready. At a quarter till one Kurt and Finn left the house. Puck and Santana were waiting for them. The car ride was less awkward than last time but there was still an air of anticipation and fear. When they reached the arena they went straight to their practice room to change. Kurt reviewed his notes for the group they be fighting against. The goal was to bring down the firebender.

"Don't hold anything back," Santana said, "give it all you got. Isolate him from his teammates."

"No problem," said Puck. He cracked his joints, "we'll take them down."

"Be careful," Finn says to Kurt, "if you get hurt, Burt and mom will kill me."

They walk to the death room. There are fewer teams than last time waiting on the benches. Santana steers them close to the entrance. Kurt could see the arena but not the crowd.

"I'm guessing that you want us to take notes?"

"You know me so well."

"Holy shit," Puck said, "it's the Warblers."

Santana whipped her head around.

"What are they doing here? They don't show up until the last second!"

Kurt lowered his gaze and didn't look up. The death room was silent. He heard a gasp.

"Shit," Finn exclaimed, "oh my God, oh my God."

Kurt still didn't look up. Santana gently elbowed him.

"The Warblers are sitting right across from us," she whispered in his ear. Kurt shivered, "the earthbender is looking at you again."

"What I tell you, Finn?" Puck chuckled, "I think he likes what he sees."

Kurt ignored his friend's banter. He needed to be ready. He reviewed his notes and thought of the techniques he might use. When the announcer called up the first teams Kurt was still staring at the notebook.

"You're going to have to look up sometime Hummel," Santana breathed into his ear, "he hasn't stopped staring at you."

Swallowing Kurt raised his eyes. He was alarmed to see that it wasn't just the earthbender that was staring at him-all of the Warblers were staring at him. Kurt inclined his head to acknowledge their presence. The fire and waterbender returned the favor and looked away. The earthbender didn't.

"Don't look at him," Santana said, "he's probably just trying to freak you out," she pushed his head down towards his notes, "just sit there and study like a good boy until they call us."

Kurt spends another five minutes going over what he already knew before closing his eyes and leaning back. He focused on the mindless chatter going around him. He focused on the hard rock underneath his body. He focused in the heat that was waiting to burst out of him but no matter what he thought of, he could still feel the earthbenders eyes on him.

"Hey," that same bouncer guy called to them, "come on. Your turn."

"Finally," Santana jumped up, "let's go."

Kurt waited for Puck and Finn to go ahead of him. Before leaving he turned back to the Warblers. Although he was wearing a mask, Kurt had a feeling that the earthbender was smiling at him. Blushing he turned forward and walked out into the arena. The crowd's applause was louder than the last time he was here.

"And here are our next competitors! The Dogs of War vs. the Dragons!"

Kurt stared at their competitors. They were older-probably college age and they were all really buff. He wondered if they worked out in the hope of being better at bending.

"Ready?"

Kurt bowed. He saw the firebender and the water bender widen their stance just a little. The earthbender rocked a little on his heels. Kurt inhaled.

"GO!"

Kurt crouched down and erected a wall of fire before the team could attack. A couple of rocks came through but Puck easily slapped them away with a whip. When the wall came down Kurt was already charging at the team with more fire. He took down the waterbender. Santana was working on the earthbender while Puck defended them. Kurt saw Santana trying to move behind the firebender who was throwing fire balls at Puck. Kurt flung one last fire volley at the waterbender before going for the earthbender, who was trying to get to Santana. Kurt felt the ground beneath him rise. He jumped and turned in a circle. Fire bursts from his hands. It spiraled towards the earthbender, blinding him. That's when Puck struck. He circled his arm. A tentacle of water grabbed the firebender and flipped him in the air. Santana flung five rocks, stunning the firebender. He fell to the dirt.

"STOP!"

Kurt watched the firebender.

"9…10! The Dragons win! They'll be moving on to the quarter finals!"

Kurt laughed. Two more teams to go.

()()()()

As Kurt ate his sandwiches he expanded his notes on the teams. The ones who lost were crossed out. At a quarter to five, the arena darkened. Kurt bit his lip and leaned forward.

"Ladies and Gentleman…introducing the Platypus Bears!"

A team came out. Kurt noticed that two of the members were shaking.

"And introducing…THE WARBLERS!"

This time Kurt was prepared for the cheers and stomps from the crowd. The floor beneath his feet seemed to move with the crowd's enthusiasm.

"Ready?"

Both teams bowed. Kurt held his breath.

"GO!"

This time, the earthbender attacked first. He raised various columns around the other team. It knocked two of them down. The waterbender from the Warblers stepped forward and raised his hands. The firebender did the same move. The fire and water seemed to interconnect into this braid. Kurt felt his mouth drop open. The earthbender kept raising new columns, keeping the other team distracted. In awe Kurt watched as the braided fire and water swept across the opposing team, knocking them down.

The Platypus Bear's got up but Kurt could tell that they were shaken or injured; probably both. Puck looked up at Kurt.

"Dude…how could-how was that even possible?"

Kurt shrugged. He'd never tried to do anything like that before. He wondered if he could.

The waterbender from the Platypus bears charged at the Warblers. Strips of ice hovered in the air. Kurt watched the firebender also charge. The Warblers didn't seem too worried. In an instant, the ice was melted by fire and the firebender was launched back. The Warblers moved until they formed a triangle. The crowd who had been shouting nonstop grew quiet. Kurt felt his skin prickling. The earthbender from the Warblers took a step forward. Rocks flew from the ground and covered his body, like armor.

"Whoa," Finn said, "that is whoa."

Mouth open, Kurt watch the Warblers advance. The earthbender led the attack. He launched small, spiked rocks at the opponents. The waterbender was flinging what looked to be ice stars and the firebender…the firebender wasn't doing anything. He was just standing there. When the waterbender captured the earthbender from the Platypus Bears the fire bender jumped. Fire erupted from his feet and he shot forward. He swirled his hand until fire bloomed around it. He pulled back his fist and then let the fire hit the earthbender straight on. At the same time the earthbender sent slabs of rock at the other two benders, knocking them down.

"STOP!"

Kurt closed his eyes. The Warblers were incredible. He had never seen such show of power, strength and restrained. They worked as if they were one person, not three people.

"8…9…10!"

"The Warblers Win!"

Santana was slumped in her seat, muttering something under her breath. Puck and Finn were pointing at the arena and talking a mile a minute. Kurt looked on as the Warblers left the arena. The Warblers hadn't used any of the techniques from last time. Last time it was the earthbender who had taken charge. Today, the firebender had led which meant that they didn't really have a leader. Each member of their team was equal. Kurt wondered if that gave the Warblers an advantage to the other teams.

()()()()()

"Right on time," Puck said, smirking at Kurt, "Warbler boy is looking at you again."

Kurt tried to turn around but Puck wouldn't let him.

"Nah dude-don't let on that you know. Let him work for you."

Groaning Kurt rubbed his temples. He was physically and mentally exhausted. All he wanted to do was fall into his bed and sleep.

"Just get in the car Puckerman."

Out of the corner of his eyes Kurt saw the Warblers. The fire and waterbender were playfully pushing their friend and laughing. The earthbender was laughing too but his eyes were glued on Kurt. Instead of bowing like last time, he waved to Kurt and then left. Kurt laughed and got into the driver's seat.

"Oh yea," Puck licked his lips, "he totally wants you."

Finn covered his ears. Santana scoffed.

"I don't know what the Warblers deal is and I don't care," she looked down at her notebook, "We're going to practice for five hours tomorrow," before they can complain Santana glared at them, "the teams we saw today are tough. If we're not ready they'll beat us and that's it. Game over."

"Fine," Puck said, "whatever."

Kurt hummed his agreement and started driving home.

()()()()

Finn and him managed to get a few hours of sleep. They woke up at ten and downed an energy drink with their cereals. Kurt wasn't as sore as he'd been last time for which he was thankful. Since he still had a couple of hours left before An arrived Kurt decided to do his homework. When An arrived he was done and dressed to go.

"Are you ready?"

"Yea," Kurt said good-bye to his family and followed his teacher to a car, "where are we going?"

"To a place not that far from here."

Kurt sighed and resigned himself to not knowing. They traveled for about two hours before they arrived at a huge house-a mansion really.

"Come on," An got out. Kurt followed and looked around. There were no other houses. When he reached the door he noticed the air symbol on it. An opened the door and Kurt's mouth dropped. This was no house. There was no roof or furniture or anything.

"It's a training center for airbenders," An explained, "Follow me."

There were a lot of weird devices lying around. Kurt wondered what they were for. An led him to a different "room". Kurt stared at what was inside.

"What is that thing?"

"This is a device that will help you learn airbending."

Multiples panels stuck out of a wood base.

"Ok," Kurt breathed out, "what am I supposed to do?"

An smiled, "Simple," she leaned forward and pushed her hands out. Air rushed between the panels, moving them in different directions. An stepped into it. He gasped.

"You should be able to shift at any moment," she dodged a door, "you have to be light on your feet," she moved between two panels, "you have to be able to change direction at any given moment," she jumped back out, a grin still on her lips. Behind her the panels stopped.

"Do you want to give it a try?"

Kurt scratched his head, "I guess?"

An laughed, "Go on," she blew air through the panels again, "try and get out to the other side."

Taking a breath Kurt stepped forward and into the contraption. Two seconds in, a panel shoved him and almost knocked him down.

"Ow!"

"Light on your feet, Kurt!"

Gritting his teeth Kurt kept moving through the panels. He got hit a couple of more times before coming out the other side.

"Not bad," An came over, "I honestly thought you'd get pushed out. Many new students do."

"Lucky me." Kurt said.

An blew more wind into the contraption.

"Don't force your way through," An said, "feel for the currents running through the panels. Use them to your advantage," she pushed him forward, "go!"

Kurt wasn't hit as many times the second time around. He counted that as a victory.

"Good, good," An helped him up, "Let's try it a third time."

Kurt whined and closed his eyes.

()()()()

When Kurt got back home his back and thighs were bruised. Still in the end he had managed to get through the panels without a single one hitting him.

"Oh," Finn winced when he saw him, "you ok?"

"I now know what a soccer ball feels like but I'm ok," he rubbed his back, "it's not that bad really."

"Cool," Finn took a bit of his chips, "Santana called-said she wants you at the field at ten tomorrow."

Kurt hissed, "Of course. You want to come with?"

"I'd love to but…I have plans with Rachel."

"Suit yourself," Kurt said, "I'm going to go take a bath."

()()()()()

The Dragons spent a total of twenty hours practicing for the quarter finals. When Saturday arrived Kurt felt like throwing up. They would be going up against the Polar Bears. They were a fierce team. The benders were all evenly matched but after much consideration, Santana had decided that Kurt would be the one to take out the waterbender. Kurt didn't want to do it but Santana insisted. She had also noticed how the Warblers worked. She told him that the other teams needed to fear Kurt. When they reached the death room, the Warblers were already there. Santana grabbed his hand and Finn's and dragged them to the bench opposite of them. Once again the earthbender stared at him. It was creepy, having some guy in a demons mask looking at you. Kurt felt as if he was being stripped of his layers. When the bouncer came and tapped them Kurt was the first one to get up and head to the arena.

"Ladies and Gentleman! I present to you…the Polar Bears and Dragons!"

They got into position.

"Ready?"

_Take down the waterbender _

"GO!"

Kurt didn't attack. Instead he ran straight for the earthbender. To get to the waterbender, they needed to first distract the other members of his team. Within five seconds Kurt knew that his team might be in trouble. The Polar Bears were more experienced and more challenging then the past teams they had competed against. Still the Dragons have not come this far to lose. Panting Kurt used the columns the opposing earthbender had raised to get above them. He stood on one hand and turned in a circle three times. Fire sprawled from his feet. When he felt the earth beneath his hand start to move he jumped only to be caught by a water bubble. Holding his breath Kurt brought his hands together before spreading them out. The water turned to steam and he fell to the ground. Gasping he looked up. Santana was busy fighting the firebender. Puck was dealing with the earthbender. Kurt saw that the waterbender was aiming for Puck; this was his chance.

Running ,Kurt raised his hands to the sky. Two tendrils of fire rose up. He whirled them once before bringing them down like a water whip over the waterbender who fell. Kurt didn't waste any time in keeping up his attack. A rock caught his shoulder but it was quickly dealt with by Puck. When the waterbender was about to get up again Kurt slammed the heel of his hand into the ground and breathed out. A burst of flames caught the waterbender square in the chest knocking him back down with a sickening crunch. Kurt couldn't help but flinch. He hoped he hadn't seriously injured the other bender.

"7…8….9…10!"

Santana grabbed him by the waist and started jumping up and down.

"Ladies and gentlemen the Dragons will be heading into the semi-finals against the Charging Rhinos!"

()()()()

"You were a fucking beast today Hummel," Puck had his arm around Kurt's shoulder, "I mean damn…"

"Thanks," Kurt said, "one more team to go."

Santana remained quiet the entire trip back home. Kurt could tell that she was probably thinking up some new strategies so he left her alone. When Kurt arrived home, he took a shower and then went to sleep. His dreams were filled with dragons and birds flying in the sky.

At three, An arrived for more airbending lessons. There were no spinning panels of death. Instead she had Kurt meditate for a half hour before she taught him how to create a wind tunnel.

"Move your hands like this," she demonstrated, "you'll be able to see the currents form the tunnel."

Kurt nodded. It took him six tries before he had something resembling a tunnel. It was small and not very stable but it was there.

"Good…try to stabilize it more. Pack the air more tightly together."

Panting Kurt did as he was told. It took him five minutes but in the end he managed it.

"Good," An patted his shoulder. "Let's move on to something else."

()()()()

Kurt desperately wanted to ask An for advice about using airbending techniques for firebending. However, he was afraid. What if she found out what he was doing? Kurt doubted that she would tell White Lotus members but she might tell his father. So Kurt waited until Tuesday to ask Mike. He stayed after school, waiting for Mike to get out of football practice. Karofsky kept looking at him. The football player's gaze felt almost like the stare of the earthbender from the Warblers. It made Kurt want to jump out of his skin. Before Mike could go into the locker room, Kurt called out to him.

"Mike!"

"Hey Kurt," Mike grinned, "what are you doing here?"

He looked around to make sure that none of the other football players were listening.

"I need your help," he lowered his voice, "I need you to teach me some airbending moves."

Mike looked confused, "Um…but you're not an airbender."

_If only you knew_

"I know," Kurt said, "but I've used waterbending techniques and I even tried some of the moves I saw you do last time and it WORKED."

"Really?" Mike looked excited, "Alright. Let me shower and then we can go. I'll meet you at your car ok?"

"Got it."

Kurt went to his car. He only had to wait fifteen minutes for Mike to show up.

"Let's go!"

()()()()

"Airbending," Kurt watched Mike walk around in a circle, "is all about moving in a circle," he coiled his hands above the hair, "that way, your opponent can't really get a clear shot at you. It confuses and frustrates them," Mike floated into the air, "and then you strike!"

Kurt didn't know what Mike did but the rocks under the airbender broke. Kurt grinned.

"Teach me everything you can."

It took Kurt almost three hours to learn a few moves. Using airbending techniques for firebending was odd. Kurt had learned that he should always be in control of his fire. Air was more forgiving.

"Those are some wicked moves," Mike patted his shoulder, "you gonna use them for the next fight?"

Kurt shook his head, "No…I might use some waterbending techniques. If we beat this upcoming team, we'll be going against the Warblers," he shuddered, "If I can surprise them with this, we might stand a chance."

()()()()

When Saturday arrived, Santana was quiet. Puck was joking with Finn but Kurt could tell that the other boy was worried. He couldn't blame his teammates. This was huge. Santana told Kurt that last time they'd only fought three times before losing. They had come so far. To lose now would be torture. At the arena they dressed quickly and went to death room. They tried to practice a little in the changing room but Santana was too nervous and kept knocking them down.

"Psst," Finn leaned into him, "are you guys going to be ok?"

Kurt nodded, "I'm sure we'll do fine."

"Maybe you shouldn't," Finn looked around him, "Dude the Warblers are like…I don't know man. If you go up against them…" he shuddered.

"We'll be fine," Kurt tried to sound confident, "with a little more training I'm sure we can hold out own."

"You're crazy."

"I've been hanging out with Santana and Puck for the past few weeks, Finn. It's expected."

The Warblers arrived ten minutes before they would go on. Kurt ignored them. He needed to be completely focused on the task at hand. He would not be swayed by the earthbender.

"Alright," the bouncer called them up, "you guys are next."

The crowd seemed bigger this day. Kurt tried not to shake. It wouldn't do any good if the other team saw how nervous he was.

"And now…The Charging Rhinos and the Dragons!"

This is it-if they beat this team, their team would move on to the finals. They would be going up against the Warblers.

"Ready?"

Santana told them that she didn't care who they brought down. All she cared about was moving to the finals.

"GO!"

Something grabbed Kurt's ankle and tossed him aside. He landed on his chest and the air was knocked out of him. Grimacing he got up. The firebender was going after him. Kurt sent a volley of fire his way but the guy jumped up. Right when the guy was about to attack him, Kurt moved to the side. He sliced the air with one arm and the fire caught the other firebender in the stomach, knocking him down. A stray rock came close to him. He ducked and saw the earthbender sending rocks every way in his direction. Kurt saw that the waterbender was concentrating his attention on Santana. Puck was busy with the firebender. Kurt sent numerous fireballs towards the earthbender but the guy deflected every single one. Santana and Puck, he noticed were working hard on defending themselves. Kurt realized that the opposing team was trying to tire them out. He needed to do something and he needed to do something fast. Putting his arms out, Kurt created an octopus of fire around him. The earthbender looked shocked. Stiffening each tentacle into a sharp point, Kurt lunged at the earthbender. The man blocked the fire by erecting a wall of rock but Kurt had been expecting that. While the earthbender still had his wall up, Kurt crated three huge limbs of fire and shot them out at each member of the Charging Rhino's. The fire beat them down. Before they could get back up, Santana raised the earth they were on and threw them towards Puck who whipped them back at least twenty feet.

"STOP!"

Kurt kneeled and watched the other team. He could see the earthbender twitching slightly but he wasn't getting up. Kurt prayed that he wouldn't get up.

"9…10!"

The cheers from the crowd nearly drowned out the voice of the announcer.

"Ladies and Gentleman the Dragons are going to the FINALS!"

()()()()

As soon as they exited the arena, Santana grabbed his face and looked at him as if she wanted to eat his soul.

"You will write down EVERYTHING you see the Warblers do-and I do mean EVERYTHING, Hummel. Do not miss a single detail."

"Got it."

They sat down as close to the arena as they could. Santana was reviewing her notes and mumbling to herself. Puck was eating and joking around with Finn. Kurt took a couple of sandwiches for himself and let his mind wander. The Dragons were finalist in the tournament. In one week, they will be fighting against the Warblers.

"And now…" all but one light went out, "Please welcome into the arena the Fighting Sabers!"

Kurt looked as on as the team walked out into the light. The team looked as if they were walking towards their death.

"And please welcome the Warblers!"

The crowd got so loud that Kurt thought his eardrums would burst.

"Ready?"

Kurt's eyes were glued on the earthbender.

"GO!"

The waterbender from the Warblers struck first. He turned the water into this flurry of ice crystals clumped together and went for the opposing teams helmets. As soon as the ice touched the helmets it froze solid, blinding the entire team. Before the Fighting Sabers could react the firebender from the Warblers shot off three arrows of fire that hit the other team straight in the chest. Mouth open Kurt saw the earthbender slam his foot into the ground. The ground beneath the Fighting Sabers sunk as if it was made of liquid. The waterbender from the Warblers then filled the hole with ice. Kurt leaned forward until he was falling out of his seat. The earthbender widened his stance and raised his hands to the sky. The ice was pushed up by the earth. When it was suspender in the air, the firebender threw a huge fireball, breaking the ice. The earthbender stepped forward again. He raised the ground where the Fighting Sabers landed on like pistons. The benders flew through the air before landing with a thud on the ground.

"STOP!"

Finn turned to Kurt, his face wide.

"Did-what-I-"

Kurt looked on. Less than two minutes-the Warblers destroyed their opponents in less than two minutes.

"9…10!"

The Warblers turned to where Kurt was sitting and bowed. Puck and Santana looked at him. Their faces were pale.

"We are FUCKED."

()()()()

Nobody talked on the way home. Finn kept looking at everybody as if they were on their deathbed. Puck was playing with water and Santana looked as if somebody had killed her puppy. Kurt couldn't stop thinking about how EASILY the Warblers beat the Fighting Sabers. It's almost as if they weren't trying. Kurt was worried. How in the world where they going to hold their own against such a team?

He dropped Puck off first. When he drove up to Santana's house, she looked him in the eyes and said,

"Pick me up at eight in the morning on Sunday. Don't be late."

Kurt nodded and watched her go.

After arriving at their house, Finn let out a breath.

"Kurt…no offense man…I mean you and Puck and Santana are like, awesome and everything but the Warblers are like," he paused, "their like the boss, Kurt. You've reached the BOSS level."

"I know," Kurt whispered, "Honestly I doubt that we'll win…but we've got to at least try."

"Dude," Finn said, "just be careful…and practice like a lot. Maybe if you practice they won't hurt you too bad."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Kurt laughed, "We should get some sleep."

"Yea…" Finn started climbing the stairs, "night Kurt."

Kurt went down to his room but he didn't go to sleep right away. All he could think about was the Warblers. They were very gifted benders-some of the best Kurt had seen. Sighing Kurt fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He needed to go to sleep. An would come by later on. Kurt could worry about the Warblers on Sunday when Santana will no doubt force him and Puck to practice for hours on end. All he could do now is sleep.

**A/N-Next Chapter-The Dragons go up against the Warblers…and Kurt finally gets to see the earthbender without his demon mask. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. My break is over so…back to doing homework. But hopefully soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday morning found Kurt practicing with his team at nine in the morning. He was sore from their last fight and his airbending training but he managed to keep up. Santana was brutal in her bending. Kurt noticed that she was trying to mimic some of the moves that the earthbender from the Warblers had done. She managed to do some but others…

"FUCK!"

Santana winced and dusted off the small rocks covering her body.

"How the fuck did he get the rocks to stick to his body?"

"Man, who knows," Puck was working on his water whip, "maybe you could look it up on line or something."

"I DID!" Santana shouted, "but I couldn't find it."

Kurt's mind wandered to the scrolls lying around his room. It might not have the move the earthbender from the Warblers did but they could come in handy.

"I have some scrolls on earthbending and waterbending."

His teammates looked at him

"Where the hell did you get scrolls?"

"My firebending teacher gave them to me," Kurt lied, "he wanted me to learn the styles of other benders and see if I could use them in my firebending."

Santana glared at him, "You could have told us this before, you know."

Kurt shrugged, "I only just remembered. You can come over to my house after practice and see them if you want."

They practiced until they couldn't bend anymore. Kurt wore two sweaters back home. He'd never been so cold before. Santana was covered in mud and Puck was snoring in the back seat. Kurt called Finn halfway to Lima to see his dad and Carole were still home or if they left for their "date".

"Nah they already left," Finn sounded like he was chewing on something, "why?"

"I'm bringing Santana and Puck home so that they could see some of the scrolls I have."

"Oh ok," Finn swallowed, "I'll be here."

"We'll be there soon."

Kurt hung up. Santana was looking at him with a weird look in her eye.

"How long have you been using waterbending for your firebending?"

"A few years," Kurt answered, "I can only do a couple of them. Some moves just don't translate well for fire."

"What about earthbending?"

"I can't do any moves from earthbending. I can use the strong stances to create 'solid' fire but that's it."

Santana hummed, "What other tricks do you have up your sleeves?"

Kurt grinned, "I asked Mike for airbending lessons."

"You what?"

"Don't look at me like that," Kurt said, "knowing some airbending might come in handy."

"How?" Santana hissed, "how will it help us against the Warblers?"

"Think about it," Kurt grinned, "The Warblers are experts in their bending styles right?"

Santana nodded.

"But I bet they've never seen a firebender use airbending techniques before."

"Ah…" Santana laughed, "You're right…that could come in handy. It might even give us an edge. A secret weapon if you will."

"I don't know if I go that far…"

"You're going to be practicing with Mike more aren't you?"

Kurt blinked, "I haven't asked him yet."

Santana smiled, "Call him when you get home," she leaned back, "you're going to be getting airbending lessons all this week."

()()()()

After getting the scrolls, Puck and Santana hung around to eat. Before going home Santana made Kurt call Mike to ask for more lessons, which Mike was more than happy to provide. Kurt spent the rest of the evening studying his notes and writing down possible strategies for the upcoming fight. He didn't know who they should concentrate their efforts on. Each member of the Warblers was just as good as the other. From what Kurt saw, they had no weaknesses. Not to mention that nobody could predict who would be leading the Warblers when the time came. Personally, Kurt hoped it wasn't the earthbender. Getting tossed around by gigantic rocks would be worst than ice or fire in his opinion. At one in the morning, Kurt finally gave up on making new strategies and decided to go to sleep.

()()()()()

On Monday Mike was standing by his locker, an excited look on his face.

"So I made a list of techniques that I think you can use," he pulled out a piece of paper, "it's not a lot, but whatever can give you guys the advantage, right?"

"Right," Kurt grabbed the paper and looked it over a little, "Thanks for this Mike."

"No problem. Do you want to practice today or?"

"Tomorrow I think," Kurt put the paper away, "Santana is making me and Puck practice today."

"Cool," Mike smiled, "do you mind if I bring Tina with us?"

Kurt shook his head and opened his locker, "Of course not."

"Ok. I'll see you in class."

Kurt got the books he needed and headed to class. Halfway there, Karofsky "bumped" into him, making Kurt hit the lockers. Kurt glared at the jock but continued walking to his next class. He didn't have time for people like Karofsky.

Through out class, Kurt kept thinking about the Warblers. He replayed their moves in his minds and tried to guess what they would do this Saturday. He thought of how his team should start out the fight. Should they all attack at once? Should Santana start? Should Kurt save his secret weapon for last or use it upfront?

"Kurt…KURT!"

He jumped. Tina was looking down at him.

"The ball rang."

Blushing Kurt stood up and gathered his things, "Sorry," he said to his friend, "I was distracted."

Tina looked around before whispering, "Thinking about your competition this Saturday?"

Kurt groaned, "Yes-I've studied the notes I took, and Santana's but," he sighed, "I really have no idea what's going to happen. Tina the Warblers are AMAZING. I wouldn't be surprised if they were all masters of their element."

"Aren't you a master firebender?"

"I've never taken the test for it but I'm sure I could be," Kurt knew he was, "but I'm not just fighting fire with fire, you know."

"Still…being that good should be an advantage all on its own."

Kurt nodded, "The Warblers are ruthless though. The last team didn't even last two minutes against them. They didn't even manage to launch anything at the Warblers."

Tina's eyes were wide, "Seriously?"

"Yea-seriously."

"Wow…are you nervous?"

They walked into their next classroom and sat down. Kurt grinned.

"You have no idea."

()()()()

Kurt was called out of his last class by Beiste. Confused he went to the gym. He had no idea what his old earthbending teacher-now turned football coach-would want with him. When he reached the gym doors he heard the sound of earthbending. Kurt knocked loudly.

"COME IN!"

He opened the door. Beiste was with a student. It took Kurt a minute to recognize Karofsky. Beiste saw him and nodded.

"Alright," she clapped her hands and Karofsky stopped. When he saw Kurt he looked shocked.

"Keep working on your stance kid," she patted his shoulders and then signaled for Kurt to follow her. He made sure to avoid Karofsky when he followed Beiste. She led him to her office. He sat down and waited.

"So," Beiste smiled, "I saw something very interesting this weekend."

Kurt blinked and felt his stomach drop. No-no she couldn't mean the tournament.

"I knew you were a good firebender-but I didn't know you were that good."

Kurt was horrified.

"Oh my God," he closed his eyes. What was going to happen now?

"Relax kid," Beiste said, "I'm not going to tell your Dad or anything."

Kurt straighten out, "Really?" he sighed in relief, "that's good. Santana would kill me if I'm not able to go."

Beiste laughed, "Miss Lopez was impressive-Puckerman as well. You know," she said, "I used to compete."

"Really?"

She looked really proud, "Yep-My team won the championship four years in a row."

Kurt was impressed. Beiste leaned back in her seat, "I also saw the team you'll be fighting," she blew out a breath, "I've never seen a team like that in my life. They worked as a unit-as one person."

"Yea," Kurt nodded, "We've been training a lot but I know we're not ready. The last team was demolished under two minutes."

"I saw," Beiste frowned, "do you have any ideas?"

"Well I've started airbending," Beiste nodded, "and I thought that maybe I could use some of the techniques from it for my firebending. Mike's been teaching me some-we're going to be practicing more tomorrow."

Beiste nodded, "That's good-you might throw the Warblers off with that."

"I'm not sure if I should start with the airbending or-"

"No," Beiste said, "no save that for when there is nothing else left. Ambush them with it," she stood up, "Be light on your feet. Always keep them in your sights," she came up next to him, "you still have those shoes I got you?"

Kurt nodded. When he finished his earthbending training Beiste had given him shoes that allowed him to feel the movements of the earth beneath him and were comfortable. He had forgotten all about them until now.

"Yea of course."

"Wear them. I can guarantee that they'll let you feel all of the earthbenders movement but you won't be completely blind if he goes back underground."

"Got it."

Beiste cocked her head, "I'd recommend you guys not go overboard on the training either. You don't want to be tired."

"So…no practice on Friday?"

"None-rest and eat well. No bending whatsoever. You can move through the moves, but not actually bend."

"OK," Kurt stood up, "thanks Ms. Beiste."

She patted his shoulder, "I'll be cheering for you guys."

"Thanks."

Karofsky wasn't there when Kurt exited the gym. There was only a few minutes left of his class so Kurt decided to go wait his car for his teammates. He was surprised to see Santana and Puck already there.

"How did you get inside?"

Puck winked at him but said nothing. Kurt rolled his eyes and got into the driver seat.

"So Beiste saw us on Saturday."

Santana's face lost all color.

"Don't worry," said Kurt, "she said she wasn't going to tell anybody."

"Yea, Beiste is cool like that," Puck said.

"What else did she say?"

"She thought we were good," Santana and Puck smirked, "and she gave me some advice as well."

"Oh?"

Kurt shrugged, "She said that I shouldn't start off with the airbending moves-that I should save that when I've exhausted everything else."

"Sounds good," Santana agreed.

"Also, she said that we shouldn't practice too much or else we'll tire ourselves out. She said we shouldn't bend on Friday. To get a lot of rest and eat well to save all of our strength."

Santana frowned a little at that but eventually nodded.

"We'll need everything we have to up against them; saving your airbending for last sounds good."

On the way to the field, they discussed strategy. Puck and Santana took out the scrolls Kurt gave them and attempted the moves written in them. It took a couple of tries but eventually they got it all down. They practice until dinner time. Santana told Kurt to learn as much from Mike as he could. She also told Puck to maybe think of branching out and trying to use some firebending moves from Kurt to see if it worked with water. Finn was waiting for him in the living room.

"How did practice go?"

Kurt groaned and let himself fall on the couch, "I think Santana is trying to kill us."

Finn winced in sympathy, "That bad?"

Kurt nodded and looked up, "She's just trying to make sure we're able to hold our own against the Warblers."

"Do you think you can?"

Kurt didn't say anything. A moment later Carole came in and told them that dinner was ready. Kurt was distracted throughout the meal. He almost wished it was Friday night. The anticipation was driving him crazy. When dinner was over Kurt went down to his room and did some homework. When he was done, he looked at the list that Mike had given him. There were some basic drawings to guide Kurt but he didn't try to do anything yet. Instead he went over his firebending scrolls. Half way through he found the lighting scroll and a light went off in his head. Why didn't he think about this before? He had never seen any of the firebenders do lighting at the tournament. Then again, lighting wasn't as common as it once was. Kurt remembered learning that a long time ago, only firenation royalty could accomplish lighting. A few decades after that, any firebender who was good enough could do it. Kurt's firebending teacher told him that only a handful of firebenders could hope to produce lighting now days-Kurt was one of them. True he hadn't used it in the last year but he still remembered how.

"Tomorrow," Kurt said as he put away the scrolls, "Tomorrow when I'm with Mike."

()()()()(

Practice with Mike was interesting. Fighting against him was even better. Kurt could definitely see how powerful air could really be. It wasn't as flashy as fire but it could be just as deadly. Together, they figured out a few techniques that translated well into firebending.

"Wow Kurt," Mike said, "You're a natural at this."

"Yea," Tina laughed, "are you sure you're not an airbender too?"

Kurt forced himself to laugh too.

"Not that I know of, no."

After Mike had taught Kurt all that he could, Kurt decided to try to create some lighting.

"So," he sat down next to Mike and Tina, "I…want to try something that I haven't tried in a while."

"Oh?"

Grinning Kurt looked around before leaning in closer to his friends.

"I'm going to create lighting."

Tina gasped, "No!" she bounced a little, and "you can DO that?"

Mike looked excited too, "Seriously? Man that is so cool!" he frowned, "how come you've never used it before?"

Kurt shrugged, "Honestly I kind of forgot about it until yesterday. I mean I know how to do it and everything but I never saw a reason to do it."

Tina clapped, "Well go on then! Impress us with your lighting!"

Rolling his eyes Kurt stood up and went further into the field. He turned away from his friends and away from anything that could catch on fire and breathed. He cleared his mind of everything. He took a breath and created an arc with his right hand, extending two fingers. Warmth spread through his chest and down his arm. When it hit his wrist, Kurt could feel the electricity starting to bubble and snap in his body. Energy flowed to every part of his body. Before it could overwhelm him Kurt snapped his arm forward. Lighting erupted from his fingers and crashed into the earth. Rocks went flying everywhere.

"Holy-" Mike was staring at him, his eyes wide. Tina had a huge smile on her face.

"Kurt that was AMAZING!" she said, "I've never seen anything like that before!"

Smiling Kurt rubbed his arm. He felt energized.

"Thanks…I think I need a little more practice though. I need to be able to get conjure up lighting fast-I won't have time to just meditate for a second. The Warblers would kill me."

By the end of the practice, Kurt could conjure up lighting in a second. He knew it would be harder in competition. The Warblers would be attacking and Kurt would still try to remain calm to control the electricity running through his veins. Still Kurt thinks he could do it.

()()()()

On Wednesday Kurt showed his teammates what he could do. When he let the lighting fly, Santana and Puck were blown away. Before Kurt can speak, Santana took charge.

"Do you think you could do this on Saturday?"

"I don't know," Kurt said, "I've never produced lighting while being attacked."

Santana smirked, "You will today."

()()()()

Thursday morning Kurt could hardly move. He'd been hit multiple times during practice by Santana and Puck but he did manage to get lighting out of his fingers under stress which was good. He's still not sure if he'll be able to do it on Saturday or not though. Kurt hopes he'll be able to remain somewhat calm. He spent the entire day sneaking into the bathroom to heal himself so that he would be able to attend the last practice before the big day. He'd learn how to heal with water from one of the White Lotus members. It came naturally to Kurt and it was the reason he wasn't constantly bruised from the locker shoves and dumpster dives. By the end of the day, his bruises and cuts were gone. After school ended Kurt called his dad to remind him that he'd be staying late for Glee and to work on a project with his Science partner. The drive to the field was quiet. Kurt could feel Puck's anticipation and Santana's nerves. When they arrived, Santana faced them.

"In less than two days, we will be facing the toughest team in the tournament. We've seen the Warblers destroy every single team they've gone up against," she takes a breath, "we can't let that happen."

"It be easy if one of them was like weak or something," Puck said, "but man they're all good at what they do. I don't think I've seen them get hit once."

Santana growled, "We're going to win-and if we don't we're going to inflict some kind of damage."

Kurt didn't say that he would be happy to last more than two minutes in the arena. They spent hours practicing. At seven, Santana declared that they were as ready as they would ever be.

"Get plenty of rest," she took a drink of her water bottle, "eat plenty of carbs and water. No sodas and nothing with caffeine," Puck made a face, "I mean it-we're going to need everything we got to beat the Warblers," she glared at Kurt, "When we get to the death room, I don't want you to look at that earthbender."

"I never do!" Kurt argued, "He's the one that's always looking at me!"

"Cause he wants you," Puck winked, "hey maybe after we kick their ass, he'll ask you out or something."

Kurt blushed.

"I don't care," Santana said, "don't return his gaze then. Just keep your eyes down"

When Kurt got home he ate dinner, did some homework and went to bed. When he fell asleep, he dreamt of fire and of a demon mask.

()()()()

On Friday Kurt felt like throwing up the entire day. Finn kept shooting him "pity" looks and Santana kept hitting him and telling Kurt to man up or else the Warblers would wipe the floor with them. As soon as the school day ended Kurt went home and slinked off to his room. He lied in bed for half an hour before going over the notes he'd written. For dinner, he made ravioli and ate until he couldn't eat anymore. His Dad and Carole gave him some weird looks.

"Are you ok, Kurt?"

He turned to Carole and smiled, "Yea-it's just," he shrugged, "Well, An may teach me some intense bending tomorrow. I need to stock up on energy."

Burt nodded, "How are the lessons coming along?"

"Ok Dad."

When dinner was over Finn followed Kurt to his room. He was bouncing with excitement.

"Dude," he grinned, "are you excited?"

Kurt closed his eyes and smiled, "Yea…I am starting to get a little scared though," he sighed, "I'm afraid that we won't be able to even land one blow on the Warblers."

Finn winced and fell next to his brother on the bed, "I hear you man. They're like super good," he panicked a little, "not that you aren't good or anything-I mean you're the Avatar and crap so of course you're really good but-"

"But it's not like I can use the other two elements I know against them," Kurt smirked, "I get it Finn. Don't worry about it."

"It be so sweet if you could though! You wouldn't need Puck or Santana to beat the Warblers then."

Kurt stretched, "I think we should go to sleep-or at least, I should go to sleep. I need all the rest I can get."

Finn stood up, "Are you going to practice when we get there or-?"

"No," Kurt said, "we're going to talk strategy and do a few stances but that's it," Kurt curled up a little, "I'm going to wear a few extra layers to maintain my body heat too."

"Ok," Finn walked towards the stairs, "I guess I'll see you at midnight?"

"Yea," Kurt said, "Night Finn."

"Good night, Kurt."

It didn't take long for Kurt to fall asleep. He was genuinely tired. All the practices Santana had set up had wiped him out. When the alarm went off he almost knocked his phone on the floor. Groaning Kurt looked at the time. It couldn't be midnight already-it felt as if he'd just fallen asleep. Shaking his head he stood up and looked in the mirror.

"You can do this," he told his reflection, "you can do this."

Finn was already stuffing his face in the kitchen. There were a couple of containers on the table filled with chips and sandwiches and leftovers along with bottles of soda and water.

"Finn," Kurt said, "you know there's only going to be one fight today right?"

"I know," Finn drank some orange juice, "but you guys are always super hungry after a fight."

"Thanks."

Kurt sat down in a chair and ran his hands through his hair. He forced himself to eat some ravioli and drink some water. All the excitement he felt this past week had faded, leaving only nerves and what ifs. Kurt was confident in his firebending. He was also confident in his teammate's abilities. However, he had seen the Warblers fight. He had seen them destroy their opponents as if they were nothing.

_Don't think about it…you can do this. You WILL do this_

"Come on," Kurt put all the containers in the duffel bag and grabbed his keys, "Let's head out."

()()()()

Santana and Puck were already waiting in the parking lot. Puck was pacing and Santana kept playing with her coat. They got into the car without speaking. The ride was awkward and made Kurt's skin itch. When they arrived the parking lot was packed. It took him five minutes to find a parking space. Inside the arena people kept whispering and pointing. After they changed they ran through their strategies one more time and stretched. Before leaving the changing room, Santana grabbed him and leaned in.

"Remember-don't look at him. Just ignore. Got it?"

Kurt nodded. Santana let him go.

"Alright," her voice cracked a little, "Let's do this."

()()()()()

The Warblers were in the Death room, waiting. They weren't sitting in any of the benches. They stood in front of the opening to the arena, heads bent low. Kurt forced himself to relax and walk forward. Santana steered them to a bench close to the opening but not too close to the Warblers. As soon as they sat down the earthbender turned his head and looked at them-looked at Kurt. Both Puck and Santana pushed his head down.

"Dude," Finn sounded nervous, "he's still staring at him!"

"Shut up, Hudson!" hissed Santana, "Ignore him."

"But," Kurt could hear Finn swallow, "he looks super creepy today!"

"SHUT IT."

With his head practically between his knees, Kurt meditates. He thinks of nothing. Gradually, his body relaxes and his mind quiets down. He straightens up but makes sure to look straight ahead. He will not look at the earthbender; not until they were out in the arena. They waited ten minutes before the bouncer tapped them. Kurt followed his team to the opening. He could feel the earthbenders eyes on him. Kurt ignored him. The lights went out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!"

The crowd shouted.

"The moment you have all been waiting for…"

Kurt dug his boots a little into the earth. He could feel the movements of his teammates and of the Warblers.

"The final match of the season between the Dragons…!"

Puffing out his chest Kurt walked into the arena with Santana and Puck at his side. Bright flashes of light momentarily blinded him but he kept walking.

"And the Warblers!"

Kurt could hear the crowd's excitement through his feet. The Warblers stood in front of them. Licking his lips Kurt looked down at his opponent's feet. The earthbender was digging his feet into the ground a little, as was the waterbender.

"Ready?"

His stomach dropped. Kurt got into position.

_You can do this-you can do this._

He could feel Santana shuffling her feet. He could hear Puck's breathing. He could feel the earthbenders eyes on him.

"GO!"

Kurt moved. He jumped and flung a volley of fireball at each of the Warblers. A second later he got knocked down by a water whip. When he landed he felt the earth beneath him start to rumble. Gasping Kurt rolled away. A tower of rock shot out of where he'd just been. He got up and ran forward. Santana was battling the waterbender and Puck the firebender. There weren't any signs of the earthbender. Before he could think something knocked him back down. Pain radiated from his chest and Kurt slumped forward a little.

_Get up!_

Frowning Kurt stood up and froze. In front of him was the earthbender. He reacted. Taking a breath he brought his hands together and pushed out a wave of fire. The earthbender jumped over him. Kurt saw his hands twist and bolted left. A couple of rocks hit his legs but he could still move. Just as he was about to strike again ice caught his shoulder. Twitching he turned and saw the waterbender attacking him. Growling Kurt formed a whip of his own, launched it and waited. As the waterbender dodged his attack Kurt jumped at him. Right as the waterbender was about to attack, Kurt landed in front of him and knocked him down with a well placed fire volley. He smiled before something hit him. Wincing he turned around just in time to see a huge fire ball coming at him. Smirking Kurt charged at the fire, dispelling it with his arms. However, instead of coming face to face with the firebender, he came face to face with the earthbender again. He stumbled a little. The ground under him started to shift and Kurt barely had time to move before a huge rock jumped up. He looked around the arena. Santana and Puck were playing defense against the firebender and waterbender, leaving Kurt to deal with the earthbender.

"Ah!"

A rock flew into his chest and knocked him down. Winded Kurt got back up but ice hit his back and head, making him fall to the ground; and then Kurt was flying through the air and landing halfway across the arena.

"STOP!"

Kurt arched his back. His mind was buzzing.

What just happened?

"…3…4…5"

It occurred to Kurt that the Warblers had changed tactics. They weren't trying to take them all out. They were trying to take Kurt out.

"7…8…"

Grunting Kurt got up. The Warblers were looking at him.

"GO!"

Kurt whirled his hands, surrounding himself with fire. He ran forward. He saw Santana launch an attack against the earthbender. Puck went for the firebender, engulfing his opponent in ice. The waterbender raised his arms but before he could strike, Kurt inhaled. The fire surrounding him shrank until it could fit in the palm of his hands. Using some of the moves Mike taught him, Kurt whirled through the air. When he was above the waterbender Kurt let the fire in his hand fly like arrows. The waterbender tried to put them out but some still hit their mark. From the corner of his eyes, Kurt saw the earthbender turn to him again. Before he landed, Kurt extended an arm. A stream of fire shot out. Back on the ground Kurt turned to the waterbender again. He turned in a circle. Fire danced at his feet. He pulled the fire up with his hands whirled his arms. Fire sprouted like blades and caught the waterbenders legs, bringing him to the ground. Inhaling Kurt turned to the right only to be hit by several small rocks. Fire balls slammed into his chest and more rocks hit his legs and arms. Kurt fell again.

"STOP!"

He couldn't keep this up. They needed to win and they NEEDED to win now. Kurt knew that if he fell for a third time, he wouldn't be able to get back up.

"…7…8…"

As he stood up his body screamed at him to stay down. His chest was pulsating and his legs felt as if they would give out at any moment but he was NOT going to lose. Panting he struck at the firebender and weaved towards his teammate. Santana got close to him while she battled the waterbender.

"Take the earthbender down," she looked tired, "you know what I don't care…just take ANYBODY down. Do something before they kill you!"

Nodding Kurt went back on the attack. He could feel his fire getting weaker. He could feel his body starting to lose heat. Santana and Puck tried to attack but the Warblers kept forcing them to on the defense and the earthbender would not let up his attack on Kurt who was now just dodging and weaving in circles to avoid the rocks being thrown his way. When the earthbender nearly brought him down again, Kurt knew he was in trouble. He was running out of time. There really wasn't any time to use any of the techniques that Mike had shown him. No, Kurt needed to do something big. Something that would bring the earthbender down before the other members of his team also tried to take Kurt out. Beneath his feet the earth started to shift. Kurt saw the earthbender start to form a giant ball of rock.

_Lighting_

Kurt moved as if in a trance. He cleared his mind and ignored his protesting body. He concentrated and pointed two fingers at the rock above the earthbender. Exhaling Kurt let the lighting fly forward. It hit the ground a couple of inches away from the earthbender. Immediately Kurt extended his other hand and let loose another bolt that hit the rock above the earthbenders head. The ground in front of the earthbender split and the rocks above his head fell on top of him. Kurt gasped. Oh my God he may have just killed somebody.

"STOP!"

Kurt danced in place. He was starting to feel dizzy.

"5…6…7…"

The crowd was silent. Kurt could feel someone tapping their feet behind him. Spots were blinking in front of his eyes.

"9…10!"

The silence was starting to frightened Kurt.

"Ladies and Gentleman the Dragons BEAT THE WARBLERS!"

Kurt sighed and fell to the ground.

()()()()

"Wake up! Oh my God please wake up Kurt!"

Someone was shaking him.

"Dude, lay off! You're gonna make it worst!"

"Burt is going to kill me!"

Licking his lips Kurt tried to move and failed.

"Lady?" Santana said, "you ok?"

"I…" Kurt shivered, "I'm really cold."

Something soft and heavy was put on top of him; a blanket. Shuddering Kurt opened one eye. His teammates and Finn were looking down him concerned.

"Did we still win?"

Santana's smile was wide and ferocious, "Hell yea we did," he reached behind her, "we already got the money and trophy," bills were shoved under his nose, "awesome huh?"

Kurt started to smile when he remembered something.

"Oh my God," he tried to sit up but it hurt too much, "did I kill the earthbender?"

Puck scoffed, "Nah man," he winked at Kurt, "he got up and actually walked over to us to see if you were doing ok."

Kurt blushed, "Really?"

"Yea," Puck laughed, "he was super worried."

"Oh God Kurt!" Finn hugged him, "I am so glad you woke up!" Kurt grunted when Finn squeezed his back, "Sorry, sorry," the taller boy laughed, "but seriously our parents would have killed me if something happened to you."

Kurt rolled his eyes and patted Finn on the back.

"I have to say," a new voice rang out, "I didn't think you guys would win."

"Coach Beiste," Puck stood up, "hey."

She nodded at him and looked down at Kurt. She looked pretty proud.

"Nice job. I was worried about you there for a second."

"Thanks Coach," Kurt said.

"I can't believe we beat them," Santana said gleefully, "we are going to RULE this tournament next year."

Coach Beiste shook her head but grinned.

"Congrats on your win," she tipped her head to Kurt, "I'll see you guys in school Monday."

When she left Kurt slowly sat up, "Time to go home I think."

"Oh live a little Hummel," Puck said, "how 'bout we go mingle with some our fans our something?"

Kurt glared, "I can BARELY move, Puck. I need to get home," his stomach growled, "also, I need food-lots of food."

"Fine," Puck reached down and helped Kurt up, "come on Finn, get his other side."

Getting out of their room was easy. Leaving the arena itself wasn't. A lot of people kept coming up to them, begging to get their autographs and phone numbers. Kurt saw Puck hand out a few slips of paper. By the time they got to the parking lot the crowd had dispersed.

"Kurt," Finn hissed, "don't freak out or anything but," he gulped, "the Warblers are leaning on your car!"

He looked up. Indeed the Warblers were leaning against the navigator. As soon as the earthbender saw them, he ran to them.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out, "I didn't mean to hurt you that bad!"

Kurt blinked. He was very confused, "Um…I'm ok," he cocked his head, "I'm sorry about the rocks. I didn't mean for them to come down on you like that."

The waterbender and firebender moved forward and bowed.

"Nice match," the firebender said, "I was VERY impressed with all of you. Especially you, Kurt. I haven't seen anyone use lighting before."

Kurt blushed and shrugged. The Warblers laughed.

"We'll let you-"

"Wait," the earthbender interrupted his friend and got closer, "can I…" sighing he reached behind him and took off his mask. Kurt felt jaw drop. Santana whistled.

"I really hope I'm not overstepping and that you're not going to launch a fireball at me but…can I have your phone number?"

"Yea," Kurt nodded as he looked into the boy's hazel eyes. He recited his phone number. The earthbender wrote it down and then extended his hand,

"Give me your hand?" he asked. Kurt looked at the boy's hand before extending his own. When the earthbender took it Kurt felt heat pool in his stomach. He wrote something on Kurt's palm and grinned.

"There-now you have mine too," his eyes widened, "My name's Blaine."

"Kurt-my name is Kurt."

Blaine grinned and looked back at his friends, "We better leave," he bowed to them, "I'll text you later, Kurt! Sorry for hurting you!"

Kurt watched him leave. His cheeks were red and it felt as if he couldn't breathe-and then Puck spoke.

"Told you he wanted in your pants."

"Shut up, Puck."

()()()()

Finn was the one to drive them home since Kurt could barely move and was too busy stuffing his face. Halfway to Lima, Santana handed Kurt his cut of the win. Kurt took it and tried to figure out how he would hide that much money from his father. Puck and Santana were still celebrating their victory when Finn dropped them off to their house.

"You ok, Kurt?"

He groaned and curled up a little on his seat, "I have never, EVER been in this kind of pain before," Kurt closed his eyes, "I feel like someone threw me in a dumpster and then rolled me down a hill."

Finn grinned, "At least you won!"

Kurt laughed, "Yea at least we-" he paused and looked outside his window. The lights in their house were all on, "oh no."

"Dude," Finn parked the car in the driveway and smashed his head into the steering wheel, "we are in so much trouble."

Even before Finn stopped talking the door to the house opened. Kurt saw Carole and his father coming towards them and he shrank into himself a little. His dad opened the door and glared down at him.

"Where the hell have you two been?"

"Um…." Kurt tried to think of something, "um…"

His father grabbed his arm. Kurt cried out a little and tried to back off. His dad let go.

"What's wrong?" he squinted and turned on the car light. His eyes widened, "you're black and blue!"

"Finn," Carole said, "what have you guys been up to?"

"Um…"

Kurt didn't see any way out of this.

"Dad…Carole…we…ok, I went to a…pro bending tournament."

His father froze, "Did you compete in an illegal competition?"

Kurt said nothing. His dad grunted and helped him out of the car, his hands gentle.

"We'll talk about this later, Kurt."

()()()()

It takes Burt and Carole over an hour to tend to Kurt. There isn't a single inch of his body that isn't bruised. When Carole and Finn left his room, Kurt turned to his father.

"I know I have no right to ask you for a favor but," Kurt winced as his shoulders hit his bed, "could we maybe not tell the White Lotus about this? Please?"

Burt sighed, "There is no way you'll be able to take airbending lessons today."

"I figured," Kurt said, "Dad I'm sorry we snuck out but," he grinned, "I had a lot of fun. It was nice being able to bend-even if I can only do fire-against somebody else."

"You could have been killed," his father said, "look at you! You can barely move!"

"We were up against a really good team." Kurt mumbled.

Shaking his head his father stood up.

"I'll tell An you're sick or something," he pointed a finger at Kurt, "we'll talk about your punishment later," he gently ran his hand through Kurt's hair, "get some sleep."

"Good night Dad."

After his dad left, his phone started to vibrated. Kurt looked the message.

_I hope you feel better soon. Good night. -Blaine_

Heart fluttering Kurt answered.

_Thank you; I hope you feel better too. Night-Kurt_

Chuckling Kurt put his phone down and burrowed deeper into his bed. He wondered why Blaine asked for his phone number. Did he want to be friends? Did he want to congratulate Kurt on his win? Did he want to be polite?

_"Told you he wanted in your pants."_

Kurt blushed and shook his head. No; there was no way. There was no way that Puck was right. No way.

Sighing Kurt closed his eyes and let's his body relax. He's asleep in seconds.

**A/N-Now that I've reached this point in the story…I have NO IDEA where to go. I mean, obviously Kurt and Blaine are going to get to know each other and Kurt will continue with his training…maybe incorporate some "spirituality" from the Avatar world but apart from that I've no idea where this is going. Just so you know. **


	6. Chapter 6

_ There is a man in a mask in front of him. Fear flooded his body. He blinked. He was on the ground. Heat surrounded him. A man in long, dark blood robes looked down at him with cold eyes. He reached out a hand, asking for help. The man turned away and left him there. He blinked. He was surrounded by soldiers. He blinked. He was looking into the face of a spirit. He blinked. He was overlooking the earth, so young and so new-_

Kurt woke up with a gasp. He cried out when his body tried to get out of bed. Groaning he looked at his clock; it was twelve in the afternoon. Kurt tried to shove the blankets off him but he couldn't even do that. Granted, he could move a little better than last night but he was still weak.

"You awake, Kurt?"

"Unfortunately," Kurt saw his Dad coming down the stairs, a bowl of something in his hands, "what's that?"

"Water," he put the bowl near Kurt, "you were too cold to heal yourself yesterday. I thought that maybe you could do so today."

Kurt grinned and slowly sat up. His father helped.

"Those are some nasty bruises, kid. Maybe I should take you over to the hospital."

"No thanks," slowly Kurt dipped one of his hands into the water which started to glow. Kurt moaned as the glowing water traveled up his arm. Two minutes passed before the water lost its light and fell back into the bowl. Kurt examined his arms. The bruises were gone. He moved it and was relieved when he couldn't feel any pain.

"Gotta admit," his father said as he watched Kurt heal his other arm, "still can't get over the fact that you can do this kind of thing."

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Kurt covered his arms in glowing water. He moved the water trough out his body, healing it. It took almost thirty minutes.

"Feel better?"

"Yea," Kurt moved a little. He didn't hurt but he was still very sore, "I still don't think I'm up for airbending lessons though."

"I don't think so either," Burt said as he stood up, "You and Finn are grounded for two weeks," he glared down at his son, "after school, both of you will come STRAIGHT home and you'll stay home in on the weekends helping out with extra chores around the house-got it?"

Kurt nodded, "Got it," he looked at his dad, "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you."

"Yea well," Burt scratched his head, "I won't lie and say that I'd never snuck out of the house at night to have fun but I was really worried about you guys. We didn't know what was going on. We were about to call the police."

Kurt winced and looked down, "Sorry."

"Just don't do it again," his dad ruffled Kurt's hair, "Now get some sleep."

Kurt nodded. He pulled the covers over his body and went back to sleep.

()()()()()

Saturday and Sunday went by in a flurry of sleeping, homework, and texting Blaine. The earthbender from the Warblers had texted him late Saturday night, once again apologizing for being too "rough". Kurt had once again assured him that he didn't blame him and that he was ok. After that they got to talking how they joined their teams. Blaine also went to school with his teammates. His waterbender friend had taken him to a pro bending tournament and Blaine fell in love with it. Blaine said that he'd learn he was an earthbender when he was two and that he'd been bending ever since. Kurt told him how he'd nearly set the house on fire.

"Dude?" Finn waved his hand in front of Kurt, "you still there?"

"Uh?" Kurt blinked and looked up, "what do you want Finn?"

"Dinner's ready," Finn looked down at the phone, "who are you texting? Mercedes?"

Kurt blushed and put his phone away, "No."

Finn looked confused, "Tina?"

"No, Finn."

His friend looked confused and then scared.

"Are you talking to that earthbender?"

Kurt smiled, "Blaine, Finn-that earthbender's name is Blaine."

Finn's jaw dropped. He flailed his arms, "Dude you're like-talking to the enemy man! You don't do that!"

"He's not the "enemy" Finn," Kurt rolled his eyes, "We already won; and it's not like I'll be divulging team secrets or anything."

"He could be brainwashing you or something."

Kurt made a face, "Really Finn? How is he going to brainwash me with texts?"

Finn pouted and crossed his arms. Kurt took pity on him and patted his arm, "Don't worry, Finn. I'm pretty sure Blaine just wants to be friends. He's not out to brainwash me or take me to the dark side or whatever you're thinking of."

"Fine," he pointed a finger at Kurt, "but I'll be checking for weird eyes and stuff like that."

"Of course, Finn."

Kurt managed to sneak in a few more text to Blaine during dinner before his dad ordered him to put the phone away. After he'd finish eating, Kurt went to his room and continued talking to Blaine until it was time for bed. Kurt went to sleep with a giant smile on his face.

()()()()

As soon as Kurt entered McKinley, he knew something was wrong. The students in the hall parted ways when they saw him. They kept looking at him half in awe, and half in fear. Even the jocks kept out of his way.

"Kurt Hummel!" Jacob Ben Israel ran up to him and shoved a microphone under his face, "How does it be feel to be a champion of the Pro Bending tournament?"

"What-?"

"How long have you been a firebender? Why did you hide it? Did you steal someone else's bending?"

Kurt reeled back, "What are you talking about?"

Jacob Ben Israel grinned, "I saw you and your friends compete this Saturday-you guys defeated the Warblers-nobody has been able to do that."

Oh God the whole school knew he was a firebender. Before Kurt could answer, someone laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hummel," it was Coach Beiste, "please come with me."

Gripping the strap of his bag Kurt followed her. Beiste took him to her office and offered him a seat. Kurt sat down.

"Kurt," her voice was soft, "A lot of people saw the video Jacob posted on his website," she sighed, "I think that you might have some…visitors when you go home today."

"I was afraid of that," Kurt mumbled, "I'm guessing they aren't going to be too happy with me, are they?"

Beiste shook her head, "Personally I don't have a problem with you fighting in that tournament. It's not like you were using ALL of your bending abilities. Nobody would guess that you were the Avatar."

Kurt smiled.

"However," she leaned forward a little, "you know as well as I do that some people are very…traditional."

He nodded, "I missed my airbending lessons," Kurt said, "I was just too tired and too sore to even think about airbending, much less learn it."

"I understand," Beiste said, "I just wanted to give you a heads up. I already called your dad although I think the White Lotus probably already talked to him."

"Thanks," Kurt got up just as the bell rang, "I think I better get to class."

Beiste grinned up at him, "Good Luck, Kurt."

Smiling Kurt exited her office. A small crowd was outside. He blinked and they ran in every direction. Groaning Kurt ran a hand down his face and walked to his first class. When he walked in, everybody stopped talking and stared him. Kurt ignored them and sat down. Tina leaned in,

"You're famous."

"More like infamous," Kurt said. Tina laughed.

"Hey at least the bullies didn't bother you today."

"Not yet," Kurt said bitterly. He looked around the room. No one would meet his gaze except Karofsky who was looking at him almost in awe. Kurt looked away and slid down his seat a little. Something told him that it was going to be a long day.

()()()()

At lunch, Kurt was practically mobbed his friends.

"Oh my God Kurt!" Rachel screeched, "you were incredible! I've never seen anyone produce lighting before! Not even my father can do that!"

"Yea," Sam said, "you were awesome man!

Mercedes grabbed him from Rachel and gave him a huge before slapping his arm.

"I told you to be careful!"

Kurt rubbed his arm and pouted, "I was!"

"You nearly got killed!"

"Not really," Kurt said as he sat down, "hurt beyond belief maybe but not killed."

All of lunch was spent talking about the tournament. Santana and Puck of course bragged to anyone who would hear about how they beat an unbeatable team. Kurt was quiet. He was thinking of what was going to happen when he got home later on. The jocks kept watching him. Kurt knew that they were wondering why he had never used his firebending against them. The rest of the day passed quickly. Kurt was out the door as soon as the bell rang. He went straight to his car and waited for Finn.

"Hey," Finn opened the door and hopped inside, throwing his backpack in the backseat.

"So today was kind of crazy, wasn't it?"

"It was," Kurt started the car and exited the school, "I don't even want to think about what's going to happen when I get home."

"What do you mean?"

Kurt sighed, "Jacob posted the video online, Finn. The White Lotus saw it. They're probably going to be at the house today."

Finn winced, "Dude that sucks," he scratched his head, "why though? I mean it's not like you broke any rules did you?"

"I competed in an illegal pro bending tournament, Finn."

"Ok, ok," Finn rolled his eyes, "but like, you didn't break any Avatar rules or anything like that, did you?"

"No," Kurt said, "but I'm sure they'll take it as if I did."

There was a black SUV parked outside the house. Kurt clenched his fingers in the steering wheel and pulled into the driveway. He stayed seated. Finn grabbed his bag and hopped out.

"You ok?"

"Just getting ready to face the firing squad," Kurt said. His phone chirped. He took it out. It was another message from Blaine.

_Hey you want to get coffee when you're not grounded anymore?_

Kurt smiled and texted back, _I'd love to._

He slipped the phone back into his pocket and got out of the car. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked forward. Finn followed. As they reached the porch the door opened. Carole looked a little nervous. Kurt couldn't blame her. He was used to dealing with the White Lotus but Carole and Finn weren't.

"They're here, aren't they?"

Carole nodded, "They're in the living room with your father," she moved to the side to let them inside, "He's trying to convince them that you didn't do anything wrong."

Kurt nodded. He went inside and let his bag drop near the door before going into the living room. His dad was sitting on the couch talking to a White Lotus member and to An. Kurt wanted to go hide in his room.

"Young Avatar." Kurt recognized that voice. This was the man who told Kurt that he was the Avatar minutes after finding out that his mother had been killed.

"Mister Sato," the man bowed to him. Kurt bowed back. An stepped forward and offered her hand.

"Hello Kurt," she said, "I hope you're feeling better."

"I am," he blushed, "I was just very, ah, sore and bruised this past Saturday. I'm sorry I missed your lesson."

An waved a hand at him, "Don't worry. I saw the video. I have to say I'm very impressed with you! You used some airbending techniques in your firebending."

"Master An," Mister Sato interrupted. He glared at Kurt, "Why did you participate in that tournament?"

Kurt gulped, "My friends needed a firebender and I kind of wanted to…"

Mister Sato stared down at him, "What you did was VERY dangerous Kurt. What if you had triggered your Avatar state?"

"I doubt it," Kurt said, "I was in complete control the entire time," he said, "there was no way that I could have slipped into the Avatar state."

"You don't know that for sure," Mister Sato shook his head, "I am very disappointed in you."

"Now hold on," Burt said, "While I don't agree that Kurt went off and fought in that competition I think he's right. He was careful. He didn't slip up or anything-and he only firebended. I doubt anybody could have figured out that he was the Avatar."

"We can't be too careful, Mr. Hummel," Mister Sato was still glaring at him. Kurt felt like sinking into a hole, "You are not to compete in another one of those tournaments and you will NOT miss another airbending class."

Kurt swallowed back what he wanted to say and instead nodded. Mister Sato looked pleased and bowed one last time.

"Thank you for receiving me Mr. Hummel."

He shook his father's hand, nodded to Carole and Finn and went out. An looked at Kurt with a grin.

"I thought you were brilliant," she touched his shoulder, "I'll see you this Saturday." With that said she left. Blowing out some air Kurt let himself fall onto the couch.

"That was…actually not that bad," Kurt laughed a little, "I was expecting a bit more fire and brimstone."

"Seriously?" Finn shivered, "that guy gave me the creeps!"

"He's very traditional," Kurt said. He looked at his dad, "On the bright side, nobody bothered me today at school."

"They were all super scared," Finn said, "like they wouldn't even get close to Kurt. They're afraid that he's going to like, broil them alive or something."

Burt grinned, "Is that so?"

"I don't know how long it'll last," Kurt said, "still it's nice," he got up, "I'm going to go and do some homework."

"Alright," Carole said, "Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours."

Kurt went down to his room. He sat down at his vanity and looked in the mirror. Sometimes he thought that he was dreaming; that he really wasn't the Avatar. Sometimes Kurt thought that he was in a coma and he was imagining all of this. He didn't want to be the Avatar. He didn't want to be a symbol of what had been and would probably no longer be. Sighing he got up and rummaged through his bookcase until he found the book that he was looking for.

It didn't have a title. It was bulky and weighed at least thirty pounds and Mister Sato had given it to Kurt while he was still in the hospital, mourning the death of his mother and the end of his normal life. Kurt had read it on and off for years. He opened the book to the first page.

_The Avatar is the spirit of the earth incarnated into human form._

Kurt skips a page.

_The Avatar has walked among us since man first walked the earth._

Kurt skips a couple of pages.

_The Avatar brings balance and peace to the world._

He skips a few chapters.

_Avatar Miyu was from the Earth Kingdom. She was stubborn and regal but she was also known to be quite dangerous when angered. There were no wars during her time. She was succeeded by Avatar Kenta._

There was not a lot of information available about the majority of the Avatars. Many of the writings pertaining to them had been either lost or destroyed. However, there were a few Avatars that stood out in the books. Some had two pages written about what they accomplished in their life. Others had full chapters.

_Avatar Kyoshi is one of the most honored Avatar's of all time. Born on Kyoshi island when it was still connected to the earth kingdom…. _

Kurt had always been drawn to Avatar Kyoshi-he's not sure why.

_….to stop Chin the Conqueror from taking over her birthplace, Avatar Kyoshi used the elements to separate the peninsula from the main continent, thus forming Kyoshi island. _

Kyoshi was indeed both powerful and intelligent but Kurt thinks he's drawn to her because she was NEEDED by the people. She was needed to keep balance and to keep the people from the earth kingdom safe.

_….founded the Dai Li, a secret police in Ba Sing Se, who unfortunately later became corrupted and joined Princess Azula of the Fire Nation against their own kingdom._

Shuddering Kurt closed the book and put it back. He had read about Princess Azula. She was one of the most powerful firebenders in history; and one of the most dangerous. Princess Azula was the only firebender ever known to create and continuously maintain blue fire. She had been an enemy of Avatar Aang.

_Pain-pain running all throughout his body. Electricity cracklings in his blood, his heart jumping his brain frying- _

Taking a breath Kurt pulled out his phone and decided to text Blaine. He needed a distraction.

()()()()

School was awkward for Kurt for another week. Every time he entered the building, people would move out of his way. Some would refuse to meet his eyes while others would gawk at him as if he was a zoo animal. On the bright side, Karofsky didn't bother him anymore. The jock wouldn't even look his way. Kurt decided he didn't mind people treating him like a leper if it meant that his clothes stayed clean and dry and his body free of bruises. A couple of days before his punishment ended, Blaine texted him. He asked Kurt if they could go grab some coffee at the Lima Bean on Friday. Kurt answered yes. The next day at school Santana and Puck dragged him into an empty classroom.

"So your almost brother told us something interesting, Hummel…" Santana circled him like a shark circled its prey, "he told me that a certain earthbender has been texting you nonstop," Puck smirked, "is that true?"

"Yes, Blaine has been texting me," Kurt said, "in fact, he's asked me to accompany him to the Lima Bean this Friday."

"Are you crazy?" Santana raged, "You can't hang out with him! He's part of the Warblers."

"But we already defeated the Warblers," Kurt sighed, "so technically he's not competition."

"He will be NEXT year though," she glared at him, "didn't you think of that?"

Kurt didn't want to mention that he most likely would not be competing again.

"It's not like I'm going to spill our secrets to him, Santana. Just like I'm sure he won't spill his secrets to me," he shrugged, "I doubt we'll talk about the tournament.'

Santana looked him up and down. Finally she rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Fine," she waved a hand at him, "go hang out with the earthbender. Just remember that if you spill any of our secrets," she turned back and pointed at him, "I'll get you."

When she left Puck laughed and patted his back.

"What I tell you, Hummel?"

Puck opened the door, "Guy totally wants you."

Blushing Kurt waited a couple of more seconds before exiting the room.

()()()()

On Friday Kurt spent a good forty minutes trying to pick an outfit. Halfway through his panic Carole came down.

"Kurt?" she looked at the clothes littering his room, "are you ok?"

"Yes," he held up a jacked to his chest and looked in the mirror. Shaking his head he threw the jacket onto his bed, "just getting ready."

"For what?" Carole smiled, "do you have a date?"

Kurt chocked, "What? No!" he laughed and picked at his clothing, "no of course not. I'm just-I'm going out to get coffee with a friend. That's all."

"Really?" Carole looked around the room again, "which friend?"

Kurt looked down, "Um…the earthbender from the Warblers-the team we fought against."

Carole came to stand next to him, "The one you've been texting nonstop these past two weeks?"

Kurt felt his face heat up. He nodded. Carole turned and picked out a black vest with silver military styled buttons.

"I think this would look good on you."

Normally Kurt would never take fashion advice from Carole but the vest did look good on him.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome," Carole chirped, "does your Dad know about you going to get coffee with your, ah, friend?"

Kurt coughed, "I told him I'll be at the Lima Bean with somebody, yea."

He'd told his dad that a friend had invited him to get coffee. His dad didn't ask who was the friend and Kurt didn't explain.

"Alright," Carole said, "I hope you have a good time."

"Thanks Carole," Kurt watched her leave. When she was gone he let out a breath and put the vest aside. He tapped his chin and looked through all his clothes until he found the perfect shirt and pants. Fifteen minutes before their scheduled "friend meet" Kurt left his house.

"I'll be back by eight!" he shouted to his family as he left, "bye!"

When Kurt got into his car he checked his hair one last time in the mirror. After making sure his hair was behaving Kurt turned on his car and sent Blaine a quick text to tell the other boy that Kurt was on the way. On the way to the Lima Bean, Kurt tried to calm down. This was not a date. Blaine just invited Kurt as a friend. He was not going on a date with a boy and he definitely was not thinking about what Puck said.

Arriving at the Lima Bean Kurt checked his phone. Blaine had texted him back saying he'd be there in five minutes. Rubbing his palms down his thighs Kurt hopped out of his car and went inside the coffee shop. He ordered a coffee for himself. He thought of ordering one for Blaine too but he wasn't sure what his new friend liked. Instead, Kurt bought a plate of cookies for them to share and got a table towards the back of the shop. He sipped his drink and tried to relax. This was NOT a date. This was a friendly get together with a friend; a very handsome friend but still just a friend; a straight friend. A couple of minutes later Kurt saw Blaine enter the coffee shop. He looked around and when he spotted Kurt, Blaine's whole face lit up.

"Hey," Blaine walked towards the table, "how are you, Kurt?"

"I'm good," Kurt grinned and nodded towards the cookies, "I was going to order you something to drink but I wasn't sure what you liked. I got us some cookies instead."

Blaine laughed, "Cookies are good. I'll go get my coffee and be right back ok?"

Kurt watched him leave. He suppressed a dreamy sigh. Blaine returned with a steaming cup of coffee.

"Just so you know," Blaine said as he sat down, "medium drip is my preferred drink."

()()()()()

They talked for a couple of hours. Blaine explained to Kurt in more detail how he had discovered he was an earthbender when he was two years old. His face looked a little pained when he told the story but Kurt said nothing. Instead, Kurt told Blaine how he'd nearly set the house on fire at least five times after he discovered he was a firebender. Blaine told him that he'd join the Warblers two years ago.

"So…" Kurt laughed, "you guys named your team after your glee club?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "We were at the arena, waiting for our first fight and we still didn't have a name. When the bouncer asked us for a name again, my friend just blurted out the first thing that came to his mind."

Kurt took a bite of his cookie, "I joined the Dragons because their old firebender quit."

"Lucky for them," Blaine said, "I've seen them fight before you came along. Their firebender didn't know how to attack or defend. He was more of a liability than a teammate."

"So I heard," Kurt took a sip of his now cold drink, "The first time I saw the Warblers compete, I was blown away," he looked at Blaine, "I've never seen anyone fight like that before."

Blaine grinned, "We practiced a lot-and we have private tutors at Dalton."

Kurt nodded. Dalton-Blaine had talked about his school as if it was heaven on earth. According to Blaine, Dalton was a school for benders. Boys from all over the country came to Dalton to not only get the best academic education, but the best bending training as well.

"That must be nice," Kurt sighed, "we really only have one teacher who is also a bending instructor in our school," he frowned, "in fact…now that I think about it, she might be the ONLY bender on the staff."

"We have a few non-bender teachers at Dalton," Blaine said, "but most of them to bend," Blaine's phone chirped, "Ah," he said, "I need to go," he stood up, "I need to be back at school in soon."

Kurt nodded, "It was nice talking to you."

Blaine grinned, "Can we do this again?"

"I'd like that," Kurt breathed out.

"I'll text you later," he held out his hand. Kurt shook it, "Bye, Kurt."

"Bye."

Kurt watched Blaine leave the shop and get into his car. He bit his lip and looked into his coffee. He reminded himself that this was not a date. His brain agreed. His heart tried to rebel.

"Just a friend," Kurt told himself. He finished his drink and left. When he got home Kurt went down to his room and lied down on his bed. He touched the hand that Blaine shook and grinned.

"Just a friend."

**A/N-Not a lot of bending in this one-but there will definitely be some next time. More Airbending lessons and of course more Blaine.**


End file.
